The Ninja Way
by Misachi99
Summary: After meeting each other by a mysterious river, Aichi and Naruto met each other and found out that they were mostly the same, always alone. Aichi accepted Naruto's offer to be a ninja, gaining his own title after a few years. The 'Mercy Ninja'. Summaries are all inside. I don't own the animes, just the ideas. Starting the first chapter at the space between Earth and Cray again.
1. Prologue

Hello there readers! I am now doing a new story here and if some of you don't know, I am also AKBCardfightFan998. I am using a different account because of some confusion in my other account but this story is about maybe the same as my KHR crossover so let's see what I can do to make it funny or something. I hope everyone enjoys this story! Let's begin this prologue!

Aichi's POV

Since I was young, I kept a secret from my family. You see, I've always been alone, bullied, teased. I thought nobody is like me, I'm the only one living like this. I walked through a forest one day and came upon a river. At first, it wasn't really much so I decided to rest there until I decide to head back home.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Everybody calls me a demon fox. They stayed away from me and told the other children to stay away from me as well. Nobody cares about me. I've always been alone. I don't even know who are my parents. I heard that they died after I was born. I don't know. All I know is that, I am always alone. One day, I stumbled upon a river and decided to look into the river and at my reflection but instead of myself, I saw a boy, blue haired, sitting there with all those bruises.

I thought maybe I was just hallucinating but when I looked closer, it was definitely a boy and he's real. The boy approached me and got a shock, it seems like he could see me.

" Who are you?" The boy ask

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you?" I ask

" I am Aichi Sendou. Why are you in that river, Uzumaki-kun?" The boy ask

" I should ask you the same thing, why are you in there?" I ask

" But I'm not in the river." He replied

" Me neither."

" Should we try to see if we can reach for each other?" Aichi ask

" Alright. But no funny stuff." I said

" Okay."

We reached for each other and then we felt it. Our hands were touching each other. It's nnot my imagination. I could feel him.

" We're not imagining things. We're really touching each other." Aichi said

" Are you from another world?" I ask

" It might be true. What world are you from?" He ask

" Ninja world. But everyone calls me a demon fox, my parents are gone after I was born. I'm always alone." I said

" Me too. I'm always teased and bullied by my schoolmates for being weak and fragile. I never had any friends." He said

" Then, come to this world regularly! Learn to be a ninja with me and take the exams with me!" I said

" But I don't think I can." He said

" You can do it! I just know it!" I said

" Then, okay."

" Great! We'll start soon! But your identity..." I said

" You're right. I'm not from that world." He said

" I'll get the Hokage's permission. I know he will accept it. He's a nice man." I said

" O-Okay..."

I went to the Hokage and told him everything, only he knows this secret. I went back to the river. He was still there.

" He said you can go but you have to hide your identity." I said

" It's fine. I'll do it." He said

" Great! I'm looking forward to this, Aichi!" I said

" Y-Yeah! N-Naruto-kun!" He said

Our adventure starts there at the studies to be a ninja. He also had another school to attend but he didn't mind. A few years passed and he was finally able to make friends and he's joining some sort of tournament. We're also in Team 7 like Sakura-chan and that jerk Sasuke. Going through various missions and figuring out the summoning jutsu, training under Ero-Sennin. We learned a lot different things from him, although, he is still a pervy teacher. We found the Fifth Hokage and went our separate ways for two went under Granny Tsunade and I went under Ero-Sennin. I still wonder how he's doing, even with all this training. I heard he even gained a name called the mysterious 'Mercy Ninja'. I really look forward to seeing him. And Ero-Sennin said he was able to accidentally gain the same powers as Ero-Sennin. He's an amazing learner. I'll be sure to see him soon.

When I found out about the Kyuubi, I also found out that he could hear him as well. No surprise there.

* * *

That's all for this prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! The first chapter will take place with Leon being evil and you know the rest, it will most likely be the same or something. Again, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1 - VF Circuit

Hi again readers! I am back with chapter 1! I hope the prologue was entertaining and not too boring because now, the real deal is starting! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Aichi's POV

I wonder how everyone is doing right now? Sakura-san and the others must be having it tough. It wasn't long before Tsunade-sama ordered me to stay in my world for some time before going back, saying it's a break for the long missions. Something's not right. It was also the time for our VF Circuit in Japan. I have to concentrate.

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui-kun said

" Aichi!" Misaki-san said

" Yeah! Let's go, everyone!" I said

" Yeah!"

We managed to win the circuit with straight wins and then we were transported to the top level of the building and we were told by Takuto-kun a story,

" One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts were spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and victory was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, who fought and the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. That effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their three clans vanished." He explained

" Then..." Misaki-san said

"... The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." Kamui-kun continued

I just remained silent...

" The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." He continued

An explosion and we were back in the real world...

" We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." he said

" Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?! Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" I ask

" Yes, if we have leaders with a strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" He explained

" Everyone..." I said

" Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray!" He said

The top of the building opened up...

" The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and we were transported into Cray...

" Where are we?" I asked

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " And he disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui-kun said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki-san said as she put her hand on my shoulder and also started walking

I walked and caught up with them...

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui-kun said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki-san continued

" Right!" I said

We saw the other teams by our side as well...

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" I said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

We stopped in our tracks to see Leon-kun standing in front of us...

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto-kun appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" He declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" He declared again

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over tThe world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." he said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto-kun ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon-kun said

" What does that mean?" Misaki-san ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto-kun explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" I said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon-kun said angrily then black mist surrounded him... I sensed something and sinister and my pacifier was starting to glow because of the danger.

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon-kun continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto-kun said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon-kun said

Black mist surrounded Takuto-kun and then he collapsed on the floor and we ran to help him,

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui-kun asked

" I don't know..." I said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto-kun said

Now that I think about it, didn't the Great Toad Sage say something about this? His prophecies always come true. There was a sudden figure collided on me, make that three. Who is it?

" Ow... What the...?" I said

I look at my back. The familiar yellow hair, he's back! I got up with the help from Misaki-san and Kamui-kun. I looked at the three figures. I knew it. It was Naruto-kun and Sakura-san and who's the other one?

" Um... Are you okay?" I ask

" How did they get in? They didn't even enter the gate." Takuto-kun said

" They look like they are sleeping." Misaki-san said

Sleeping? Genjutsu? I can imagine this scene. Looks like Tsunade-sama got someone to cast a genjutsu on them so that this trip is less 'painful'. I sighed. Sakura-san should be awake soon. She can get rid of the genjutsu herself.

" What the...?" I was right. She's awake.

" Um..." I said

" Who are you?" Kamui-kun ask

" I-I'm Sakura Haruno. Wait. Where's Naruto and Sai?" Sakura-san ask

She looked around and found them.

" Naruto, Sai. Get up." Sakura-san shook them

I walked towards her and whispered into her ear.

" It's Genjutsu." I whispered

" Huh? That voice is..."

" Shhh..." I don't want to be revealed yet

Sakura-san nodded. She touched both of their shoulders.

" Release."

" Wha... What?! What is that?! Where are we?! What's going on?!" Naruto-kun was in panic mode.

" C-Calm down... Calm down!" I said

" That voice is...!"

I really have to stop talking in front of them.

" It's Aichi! It's been a long time!" Naruto-kun said

" Aichi? Who's that?" Misaki-san ask

" U-Uh..."

* * *

Normal POV

" Granny Tsunade sent us here to deliver you a message." Naruto said

" Who are you?" It was Leon asking this time

" I should ask the same thing! I could sense that evil power since I woke up! Are you our enemy?!" Naruto ask

" More or less."

" Let's knock them out! With my new and improved..."

Aichi had a bad feeling about this.

" Did Naruto-kun somehow improved his sexy jutsu?" Aichi ask

" Yes. I'll deal with him." Sakura replied

" Do you have my items?" Aichi ask

" Well, yeah. It's in this bundle." Sakura handed Aichi a bundle

Aichi took the bundle and search through it.

" What are you looking for?" Misaki ask

" I am sure Tsunade-sama left something to deal with this. Found it." Aichi said

" T-That's a..."

" ... Sexy Jut-!" Aichi swing a hammer at Naruto

" I'm not going to let you do that. Sorry. It's really unseeingly in front of kids too." Aichi said

" H-How cruel... Aichi..." Naruto said

" Says the person who was going to do something ridiculous." Sakura said

" Brother, what's with the hammer?" Kamui ask

" This must be Tsunade-sama's doing. Naruto always do ridiculous things, so he makes sure he doesn't do any of that." Sakura said

" If that jutsu won't do then how about... Kage Bun-!" Aichi swing his hammer again

" That's even worse. If you destroys something, what are you going to do about it?" Aichi ask

" Then, what do you suppose we do?!" Naruto ask

" Don't interrupt Leon-sama!" Jillian said

" Yeah!" Sharlene added

" It's fine, Jillian, Sharlene. Takuto Tatsunagi... This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow its lead." Leon said as black mist surrounded him and they were blown away.

* * *

~ On Earth~

The doors separated and Shin entered to see the portal...

" What's happening?!" Shin ask

" This is the portal that Takuto opened... The path to Cray..." Suiko explained

" Cray?! You're telling me that the planet Cray actually exists?!" Tetsu ask her

" Ren and the others are safe aren't they?" he approached the portal but was unable to enter..." You say this is a portal, so why can't I enter it?" He ask again

" My guess is that no one but the chosen fighters are allowed to enter. " she said as she show us an image of what is happening inside...

" Is this what's going on inside? It's too dark to see anything. But I sense it... A huge, evil presence..." Rekka said

" Void..." Kourin finally said, they look at each other before turning towards the screen again when they hear something approaching...

" Where did they go?" It was Captain Yamato

" You are?" Suiko ask

" Ah! Have you seen my teammates?" Yamato ask

" Well, no."

" I see. They must have been taken somewhere else. Cruel... Where did everyone go?!" Yamato ask to nothing

They could only sweat drop.

* * *

~ Back to the space between Cray and Earth~

Aichi and the others woke up. Aichi got up and lightning strike the sky.

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" Aichi ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and Aichi, Misaki and Kamui restored all my memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi said

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

We hold onto Takuto-kun when we realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Aichi smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" Aichi said

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were still knocked out.

" Naruto-kun, wake up. Sakura-san, wake up." Aichi said

" No more ramen... I'm stuffed... Okay, maybe one more bowl..." Naruto snored

Aichi looked around. He picked up his bundle.

" What are you looking for this time?" Misaki ask

Aichi took out gloves and put them on.

" Hang on to something." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Just do it."

" Right!"

They hang on to the rock. Aichi punched his fist to the ground and made multiple cracks, giant cracks on the ground.

" What?! Are we under attack?!" Naruto got up

" No we aren't, Naruto." Sakura got up

" He is on par with your punches, Sakura-san." Sai got up

" Of course he is! He trained under Tsunade-sama like me!" Sakura said

" You guys finally woke up." Aichi said

" I was having a nice dream too." Naruto said

" This is not even the time to have a dream." Aichi said

" Where are we?" Sakura ask

" The same place. We just got separated from the others." Aichi replied

" Separated?! Now that I think about it... Where's Captain Yamato?" Naruto ask

" Now that you said it..." Sakura said

" It seems we got separated when we got here." Sai said

" Takuto-kun is explaining the situation right now, we better go and listen to him." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Takuto-kun, you can... did I scare everyone?" Aichi ask

" Kind of..." Misaki said

" T-Takuto-kun, you can continue explaining about the situation." Aichi said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Aichi said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon back to Earth?" Aichi ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Aichi stood up, his eyes glowed and Aichi turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Aichi said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Aichi said

" Right!"

~ Time skip~

" Visibility here just keeps getting worse..." Kamui said

" That means the emptiness aura thing is increasing in strength." Misaki said

_" We have to hurry."_ Aichi thought

" Aichi..." Naruto said

" Yes?"

" What is Psyqualia?"

" A bond of units and humans." Aichi replied

" Bond?" Sakura ask

" That's mostly it. It also lets me hear the card's voice." Aichi said

" Card's voice?" Sai ask

" I forgot to ask, who are you?" Aichi ask

" Sai. I'm Sai. I wonder if you're the same as Naruto?" Sai said

" S-Sai, don't say a single thing about it." Naruto said

" You're going to get us killed first." Sakura said

" It's nice to meet you, girly boy, scary lady and little brat." Sai said

" Sai!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

" I am not a brat!" Kamui yelled, a tick mark appearing

" Which side of me is so scary?" Misaki ask, a tick mark appearing

" And who said I am a girly boy? Sai-kun?" Aichi said, a tick mark appearing

" Did I say something wrong?" Sai ask

" Sai! For the last time, this is not how you greet people you see!" Naruto yelled

" But... Let's see... If your friend is angry at you, you should..." Sai read his book

" That book isn't working!" Naruto said

" And if you want to patch up with them, you should... I got it!" Sai said

" Brother, ignore that guy! So, where's Leon Souryuu?" Kamui ask

Aichi calmed his nerves and concentrated.

" It's no good. I'm not sensing Leon's Psyqualia anymore." Aichi said and turned to them

" Huh?! What'll we do?!" Kamui ask

" We have to beat Leon and don't have a minute to spare! Earth is in danger..." Misaki said

Naruto and Sakura are still dealing with Sai's attitude. Aichi looked at the sky.

" _I won't give up... I swear I'll save them... Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" _Aichithought to myself... "Blaster Blade saved me... He made me stronger... He gave me the courage to stand tall... So, this time... I'm going to save him!" Aichi said

A lightning came out and a ball of light appeared in the sky and flew towards me...

" This feeling... I've had it somewhere before..." Aichi went ahead to try and touch it, it flew towards his hand...

" B-Brother...?!" Kamui said

" Aichi? What are you?" Naruto ask

" It's okay... I understand... This is Blaster Blade's soul." There was a sudden flash of light and the ball of light was transformed into a card, then the card shot out a light pointing towards a direction...

" ... Huh? What is this?" Misaki ask as she see the light

" I see... Leon-kun is over there... Blaster Blade, you'll lead me there... Blaster Blade, you... All of you will still lend me your strength, right? I promise I'll save you!" Aichi said and kept the card in his pocket

They were still walking when they suddenly heard screams...

They ran towards the direction of the screams and they saw Lee-kun and Ali-kun on the floor all beat up...

" Lee-kun! Ali-kun!" Aichi said

" What happened?!" Kamui ask

" He's the one that did it..." Ali pointed out

A figure appeared before them...

" Leon Souryu?!" Kamui ask

Instead it was Chris... wait... the guy who did this to them was...?!

" Come on, don't scare us... Wait, don't tell me he did this to 'em?!" Kamui said

" Fight me." Chris said kind of darkly

" You're acting weird..." Misaki said

" Stop it, Chris!" Ali said

" We don't have any reason to fight you here!" Lee added

" The strongest Vanguard Fighter... I'm number one." Chris said

" What happened to you, Chris?!" Ali ask again

" Silence..." Chris said and sent out a sort of shockwave on them and they fell to the ground again

" Is this because of Void? The power of emptiness?" Aichi said

" That's right. Can't you dopes feel it? Void can set your heart free!" Chris said

" Wrong! That's the darkness in your heart, which is usually held in check! You can't let out! Don't listen to it!" Aichi said

" Shut up! I'll do anything to be number one." Chris said again

" Aichi! We have to hurry to Leon, and get Chris back to normal!" Misaki said

" Forget about it, Aichi Sendou. You're going to fight me." Chris said again

" But this isn't the time or place..." Aichi said before he was cut off again

" Are you afraid... of my power?!" Chris said

_" Psyqualia... I see... Chris-kun is possessed by it..." _Aichithought

" Since that time, I've become way stronger. And it's all thanks to Psyqualia. Psyqualia... Now that I possess the strongest power, no one can beat me." he said

_" Just like Chris-kun, I gave myself over to Psyqualia. Before I got back my memories, this darkness is what I was afraid of."_ I thought to myself " Okay. I'll fight you." I said

" Brother Aichi?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" We've got something more important to do!" Misaki-san said

" I can't just let Chris-kun stay like this. I've been where he is." I said and walked towards Chris-kun " I don't care what kind of power you use. I'm going to win. For you and your friends..." I said

" Friends? What nonsense. Only one person can stand at the top. Friends aren't needed there." he said

" That's not true! I'll beat you in this fight and prove it to you!" I said and hold out my deck

" Good luck, Aichi!" Naruto said

" You can do it!" Sakura said

" Maybe I should call you-" Sai said before he was cut off

" Shut up, Sai!" Naruto said

~ Back on Earth~

" Aichi Sendou and Chris are going to fight?! What's going on here?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" It's all Void... It's because of the emptiness..." Rekka said

" Only the people in that space will be able to stop that evil presence." Suiko added

" Aichi Sendou..." Kourin said while looking at the screen

" Ah! Naruto and the others are inside! Why am I outside?!" Yamato said

Everyone decides to ignore him this time.

~ Mini time skip~

" I won..." Aichi said

" You did it, Aichi!" Naruto said

" Yeah."

They disappeared after that...

" In this space, losing is the same as death. Those three lost their rights to be leaders and were sent back to Earth." They heard Takuto voice

" So it's true, if you lose a Vanguard Fight even once here, you forever lose the chance to defeat Leon-kun." Aichi said

" Then Royal Paladin and the fate of Earth ride on our fights in this plane." Misaki added

" That's perfect! After all, I haven't even considered the possiblity of losin'!" Kamui exclaimed

" Let's go to Leon-kun!" Aichi said

" Anyway, Aichi. Are you still a Genin?" Naruto ask

" Naruto, he's already a Chunnin." Sakura said

" NO! That means I'm the only Genin here?!" Naruto said

" Well, you were gone for two years so I'm not surprised that you are still a Genin." Aichi said

" Um... Where do you keep your headband?" Naruto ask

Aichi rolled up his sleeve. The Konoha headband was tied on his arm.

Lightning strikes the sky even more...

" I have a bad feeling about this... Let's hurry!" Aichi said

" Let's go, Brother! Let's go defeat that Leon guy!" Kamui exclaimed

" Which way?" Misaki ask him

" Um... Brother?" Kamui ask and face Aichi, Aichi nodded

" The nihilistic aura is strong. This way." Aichi said

" I-I thought that was the right way!" Kamui said again, only to find out they are already walking

" Don't leave me behind!" he shouted

~ Time skip~

" Is it me, or is vision getting worse in here?" Kamui ask

" It's probably that Void power is increasing." Misaki replied

" We have to hurry!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Lightning suddenly strike in the sky. Aichi head suddenly hurts.

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" What's wrong?" Naruto ask

" M-My head hurts..." Aichi replied

" Looks like it's really getting stronger as time passes." Sakura said

" You can rest for awhile." Kamui said

" No. I'm fine. Let's go." Aichi said

Aichi started walking.

" If you're feeling unwell, you have to tell us." Misaki said

" If it comes to the worse, I can carry you on my back!" Kamui said

" I don't think you can take it. But really, we can carry you there." Sakura said

" Thank you, everyone but I'm fine." Aichi said

" If you say so..." Naruto said

~ Mini time skip~

A red lightning flashed in the sky. Aichi suddenly sensed something.

" Is something wrong?" Naruto ask

_" I sense an image of intense fury. Kai-kun?! Is that you?!" _Aichithought when he saw the image " Who is he fighting?" then he saw an image of Leon.

~ Mini time skip~

Aichi and the others arrived but only to see Kai on the ground and Leon in front of him. Aichi ran towards him.

" No way! Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Kai..." Ren-san was behind

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" Aichi called out and lifted him up

" Kai-kun! Wake up! Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Aichi... I... I didn't fight alongside you, didn't even encourage you... I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

" That's not true! When I didn't know what to do, when I didn't understand anything, you were the one who showed me the way, Kai-kun! Our paths aren't over yet. I'm sure they'll cross somewhere!"

" Next time, will you show me the way?"

" So let's keep doing our best, Kai-kun...!" Kai was started to disappear, Ren and Asaka as well

" Defeated fighters lose the right to exist here. That must be it."

" No Don't disappear, Kai-kun!"

" Go, Aichi... to our paths..." and he disappeared

" Kai-kun!"

Naruto wanted to go there but Sakura and Sai stopped him. They shook their heads.

" You...!" Naruto said

" Wait, Naruto. This is his fight now." Sakura said

" I guess this cardfight is fated between us." Leon said

" Let's settle this, Leon Souryu!" Aichi declared

Wind blow around them.

~ Back on Earth~

Kai, Ren and Asaka were transported back to Earth.

" Ren-sama..."

" I'm wiped out... Please let me sleep."

" Me too..."

" Kai! Wake up!" Tetsu said while shaking Kai

" I think they're exhausted." Lee said, all of Team Genius woke up

" Like we were." Ali added

" Let them rest for now" Chris said

" Got it. Are you guys okay?" Tetsu ask them

" We're fine! We're young, you know, unlike you, old man!" Ali replied

Cue sweat drop...

" Old man?" Tetsu said

" If you're an old man, Tetsu-kun, what does that make me...?" Shin ask

They lean the worn out Team New AL4 on the wall as well and continued watching Aichi and Leon on the screen.

" Looks like we found the 'Mercy Ninja' long ago. Why can't I be inside?!" Yamato exclaimed

Sweat drop...

" Old man... Why are over-exaggerating about this?" Ali ask

" O-Old man?! I have you know I am no old man!" Yamato said

" But what are you saying? Who's the 'Mercy Ninja'?" Chris ask

" And there's no ninja in this world." Lee said

" There is! That blue hair boy is known as the mysterious 'Mercy Ninja'!" Yamato said

" Aichi is?!"

" Look! He even has the Konoha's headband! And he's team 7's member!" Yamato said

Yamato suddenly remembered something...

_" Yamato, whatever you do, do not say anything about him in that world, they don't know his secret so it's dangerous to expose his identity. Got it?" Tsunade ask_

_" Yes, Hokage-sama!" Yamato saluted_

_" You know the consequence if someone knows." Tsunade said_

_" Y-Yes!" _

Yamato panicked, he was an idiot, now everyone here knows and he has to be punished for revealing it...

" No!"

While ignoring Yamato again, they continued to watch Aichi's fight.

~ Back to the space again~ ~ Mini time skip~

In the middle of the fight, Aichi's vision suddenly went blur...

" What? What's going on?"

" Hey, just now..." Naruto said

" Aichi's eyes looked weird." Sakura said

" Did something happen?" Sai ask

Naruto took a look at Aichi's leg, he noticed the black mist entangling itself on Aichi's leg.

" Hey! Look at his leg!" Naruto exclaimed

" What... is that black mist?" Sakura ask

" That must be the cause of it." Sai replied

" Aichi... What's going to happen to him?" Naruto ask as he watch the fight further

Further into the fight, Aichi was surrounded by black mist.

~ On Earth~

" Aichi-kun!" Shin exclaimed

" What happened?!" Yamato ask

" The nothingness... The nothingness is affecting people in the space... Aichi... Aichi is... poisoned by the nothingness!" Kai said

" Poisoned?! No way!" Yamato said

~ Back to the space~

Aichi fainted after Maelstrom delivered a blow...

" Aichi!" Naruto shouted

" Please get up!" Sakura shouted

" Can you hear us?!" Sai ask

" Can you keep fighting?" A voice ask

" That's right... I want to fight..." Aichi said in my mind

" In that case, we'll lend you our power..." A light surrounded him and he got up

" Stand up my avatar! Call! Blaster Blade Spirit!" Aichi declared

And soon, with Platina Ezel, Blaster Blade Spirit and his Gold Paladin friends, Aichi won...

" The time has come!" Aichi hear Takuto voice

" Is this... the planet Cray?" Aichi said looking at the portal that appeared in front of us

" Please take care of Leon-kun." Aichi said and passed the unconscious Leon to Sharlene

" Aichi Sendou... Your clan is the leader of planet Cray... Now... Hold up your deck..." Aichi held up his deck as Takuto instructed and a ray of light went into the portal and they finally freed planet Cray and Aichi fainted...

~ Dream~

Aichi's POV

" My Royal Paladin friends... Blaster Blade!" I said and faced the finally freed clan and my avatar

" Thank you, my leader." Blaster Blade said and tried to bow

" Don't do that! We're friends, aren't we?"

" Royal Paladin's been saved... You can use Royal Paladin again." Takuto-kun's voice echoed

" Gold Paladin and I have... Everyone in Gold Paladin is my dear friend, too. We travelled together, we fought together... So..." I said

" You treasure your friends? That's just like you, Aichi Sendou." Takuto-kun voice said

" Everyone!" I said as they disappeared

" Let's make a vow, my Vanguard. We will be with you for eternity." Blaster Blade said and disappeared

~ space between Cray and Earth~

I woke up and I saw Misaki-san and Kamui-kun holding onto me..

Leon-kun's team was also transported back to Earth.

We were starting to transport back too and when we were, we were already worn out and asleep...

Normal POV

" Huh? Aichi?" Naruto said, only Naruto, Sakura and Sai weren't asleep

" They're asleep." Sakura said

" Not surprising since they were the ones who fought." Sai said

" Yeah."

" Let's get them down." Naruto said

" Yeah."

Naruto and the others got them down and Takuto also got transported back.

" We'll have to stay here a little longer until he wakes up, huh?" Yamato said

" Captain Yamato! Where were you?" Naruto ask

Yamato's scary face appeared again... " I was here all this time watching you." Yamato said

" I-Is that so...?" Naruto said

They got surprised by three surprised voices behind them.

" Aichi! You're awake!" Naruto said

" It's so nice to see you, Mercy Ninja-san." Yamato still had that scary face on

A hammer swing on him by Aichi.

" Captain Yamato! Are you okay?" Sakura ask

" You scared them, Captain." Sai said

" Y-You are Captain Yamato?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yes... Nice to see you again..." Yamato replied

" Captain Yamato, you must never scare Aichi. He's never to be messed with." Naruto said

" He may be called the 'Mercy Ninja' but he is never called merciless either." Sakura added

" Really?" Yamato ask

Nods coming from them including Aichi.

" S-Sorry..."

" Where are we anyway?" Kamui ask

" Still on the roof. You should rest when you go back. The final stage is tomorrow." Suiko said

" Y-Yes..." Aichi said

**The next day**

The next day, Team Q4 won the final stage and everything was back to normal, well, not so normal...

**The next day**

" Hello!" Aichi was in Card Capital

" Welcome! We've been waiting for you!" Shin said

" Huh?"

"Ah, It's Aichi Sendou!" one boy exclaimed

" He won the VF circuit!" another boy exclaimed

" Fight me!"

" No, with me!" And all the kids gathered around Aichi

" I knew it." Kamui said

" Aichi is popular." Misaki said

" Of course! Since he's the team leader!" Kamui said

" W-Wait a second... You can take turns! Ride!"

" Ah! It's Blaster Blade! It's Gold Paladin!"

" Yeah"

" Huh? Brother, you're sticking with Gold Paladin!" Kamui ask

" Why not? They were your friends who travelled around the world with you." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Now, who wants to fight me?" Kamui ask the kids

" I'll fight too!" Misaki said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After awhile~

Naruto and the others arrived in their normal clothing.

" Oh! Looks like they are popular!" Naruto said

" They _were_ the ones who won that tournament yesterday." Sakura said

" No surprise there." Sai said

" Yeah. I agree." Yamato said

" Hey! Aichi!" Naruto said

" Ah! Everyone! I'll fight you later, okay?" Aichi said

" We need to talk." Naruto said

" I know."

They went outside to talk for awhile.

" This is a letter from Tsunade-sama." Sakura handed a letter

Aichi took the letter and read it. He frowned.

" Jiraiya-sensei is killed by these guys called Pain?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. There wasn't anyway to contact you so we had to come here. Team 7 needs their fourth member back." Naruto said

" I got it. I'll help. But... If these Pain guys can beat Jiraiya-sensei... Naruto-kun..." Aichi said

" Yeah?"

" I'm going to have to tell you this sooner or later anyway. You're going to practice using Sennin mode together with me." Aichi said

" S-Sennin mode?! You mean..."

" We don't have any choice. These guys are really strong if they can kill Jiraiya-sensei and just Rasengan won't be enough." Aichi said

" I got it. So that means...!"

" I'm going back to Konoha. But also frequently come back here, I need to concentrate on my studies here too." Aichi said

" Right!"

" Wait! What do you mean by that?!" A voice ask

" Misaki-san... Kamui-kun..." Aichi said

Aichi immediately turned his head, not wanting to make eye contact with them, his bangs covering his eyes.

" Aichi, you haven't explain anything to us yet. Tell us what is going on." Misaki said

" Well... I..."

" Wait! He has a reason for this." Sakura said

" It's alright, Sakura-san. I'll tell them everything." Aichi said

" But..."

" It's fine. I'll tell you everything. So listen carefully." Aichi said

Misaki and Kamui nodded.

Aichi explained everything, what happened when he was young, Konoha, the various jutsu, the various long missions, the name that was given to him 'Mercy Ninja' and his training with Jiraiya, his accidental Sennin Mode and more of the dangers, but he did not say anything about the Bijuu.

" That's mostly it. Well, there are still some kids waiting to cardfight us. We should go." Aichi said

" You're going back to Konoha, aren't you?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. I told you, Jiraiya-sensei was killed by Pain, I need to help Konoha." Aichi replied

" Then, let us follow you." Kamui said

" I can't! I told you, the danger is great! If you go there, there's no guarantee that you will come back without grave injuries or worse!" Aichi said

" We said it already, didn't we?" Misaki said

" We're a team!" Kamui said

" What you want to do is what we want to do." Misaki said

" That's right, Brother Aichi!"

" But...!" Sakura said

" You two don't even have chakra! How are you guys going to guarantee your safety?!" Naruto ask

" You said there is someone who can see the chakra, right? Then ask them to see ours." Misaki said

" Yeah, Hinata and Neji can but you two barely know how to fight!" Sakura said

" We can ask Tsunade-sama to help, right?" Misaki said

" But her training..." Sakura said

" ... is really scary and tough. I almost thought I couldn't make it out alive." Aichi said

" Me too."

" Don't worry. We'll do it, even if you refuse!" Kamui said

" Then, okay. Don't regret it, because Tsunade-sama won't go easy on you." Aichi said

" We'll head out tomorrow. That bundle is filled with your items, don't forget to bring them." Naruto said

" I got it." Aichi said

" Then, see you tomorrow."

" Yeah!"

* * *

**The next day**

They look down at the river in the forest.

" So this is where you found that world?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. Do you have everything you need?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Then..." Aichi threw a rock into the water

A pair of hands extended out, it was Naruto's hand.

" You can grab his hands. I'll just jump in." Aichi said

" But won't you still get wet?" Kamui ask

" You'll see. Grab on." Aichi said

They grabbed onto Naruto's hands and Aichi jumped in while they got pulled in.

They arrived at Konoha and Naruto pulled them to land before they got wet. Misaki and Kamui looked around for Aichi.

" Over here." A voice said

" B-Brother?!"

" Y-You're standing on the water?!" Misaki ask

" It requires chakra to work. That's why I didn't need to be pulled in." Aichi replied

" We need to get to Tsunade-sama. We told her everything yesterday." Sakura said

" And Granny Tsunade got so mad that she punished Captain Yamato for it." Naruto said

" I-I see..." Aichi said

" Where's your items?" Naruto ask

" Here." Aichi said

He took out a mask. A plain mask that has holes for the eyes to see through.

" So that's why they call you the mysterious." Kamui said

" I only use it for missions. But with the both of you here..." Aichi said

" Yeah. We might have to go roof to roof to get to Granny Tsunade." Naruto said

" Why roof to roof?" Misaki ask

" Nobody recognizes you here." Aichi replied

" Good point."

" Here. Misaki-san, I can piggy-back you." Aichi said

" But your items..." Misaki said

" Don't worry about it."

Naruto and Sakura stared.

" Is Aichi..." Sakura whispered

" Yeah... He is oblivious about those kind of stuff." Naruto whispered

" I see..."

" Hold on tight to me, kid." Naruto said

" I got it already." Kamui said

" Let's go!"

They jumped from roof to roof and prevented them from screaming. They finally arrived at the Hokage's.

" I wonder what's Tsunade-sama going to do." Aichi said

They hear voices coming from Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama! Please forgive me!" It was Yamato

" I told you once before but you just forgot?! You can reflect about it!"

The doors burst open with Yamato thrown onto the wall.

" Wait here. Sakura-san, Naruto-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They ran towards the now-broken door.

" Tsunade-sama, calm down!" Aichi said

" You're finally here. Where are those two?" Tsunade ask

" T-They're here..." Sakura said

Aichi walked to them.

" Remember, don't call her any names, just call her Hokage or Tsunade-sama, got it?" Aichi whispered

" Got it."

Misaki and Kamui entered.

" Hello there, you two. I'm sure Aichi explained everything to you already." Tsunade said

" Y-Yes!"

" I'll do it. I'll train both of you. Although, I'll leave some of the training to Shizune and Kakashi. But first..." Tsunade said

A knock on the door and Neji entered...

" Did you call me, Tsunade-sama?" Neji ask

" Yes, Neji. I need you to use Byakugan on these two." Tsunade said

" Why?"

" Check if they have any chakra inside them, if so, their training can begin."

" I got it. Byakugan!"

Neji looked at them, coincidentally, he also spot Aichi's chakra. He saw something but pretended he didn't.

" Tsunade-sama. They have chakra flowing in them." Neji reported

" I see. Then, that confirms it. Training will begin soon. I hope the both of you are ready. The training won't be easy." Tsunade said

" Yes!" Misaki and Kamui said

They exited the room.

" Aichi." Neji said

" Yes?"

" Did something happened to you recently?" Neji ask

" Well, not really."

" I don't think so. Remember? That power of nothingness?" Naruto said

" Oh yeah! Void! But it's over already, isn't it?" Aichi said

" Yeah. Is something wrong, Neji?" Naruto ask

" It's not that either. Well, maybe I'm just imagining things." Neji said

" I see. Misaki-san and Kamui-kun, please be ready. Tsunade-sama's trainings are going to be tough." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" I'm going back to my home to settle some things. Naruto-kun, are you going back immediately too?" Aichi ask

" Well, maybe I should." Naruto replied

" Then, let's go. Misaki-san and Kamui-kun can follow as well." Aichi said

" Okay!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Just what did Neji see? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2 - Attack on Konoha!

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 2! Wonder how is Misaki's and Kamui's training going. And how is Naruto and Aichi going to cope with Sennin Mode. And I made a mistake, it wasn't Great Sage Toad but it was Great Lord Elder, sorry for the mistake! Enjoy!

Normal POV

Aichi just came back from his training with Misaki and Kamui and was heading to the Hokage's. Aichi overheard Naruto's voice.

" Ero-sennin and Aichi did it, right? Then I can't lose to them! I'll do it!" He heard him say

He knocked on the door and entered.

" I'll go too." Aichi said

" Aichi-boy!" Fukasaku exclaimed

" It's nice to see you again, Fukasaku-sama." Aichi greeted

" You want to go too? Are you sure?" Fukasaku ask

" Yeah!"

" Nicely said!"

The gates of Konoha opened and Aichi, Naruto and Fukasaku were leaving soon.

" Then, let us go. Naruto-boy, Aichi-boy, say your goodbyes." Fukasaku said

" I'm off. I'm counting on you with the code, Shikamaru." Naruto said

" Don't worry about us." Shikamaru said

" I will contact you the moment the results of the autopsy and the interrogation are in." Tsunade said

" I will leave the messenger frog behind. If there's anything, give it to him." Fukasaku said

" Yes, sir."

" Good luck, Naruto, Aichi!" Sakura said

" Yes!" Aichi said

" Right!"

" Misaki-san, Kamui-kun. Be careful and good luck with your training." Aichi said

" We will, Brother!" Kamui said

" You be careful too." Misaki said

" Yeah, I will. I'll be sure to be back soon." Aichi said

Misaki and Kamui nodded.

" All right! Let's go!" Naruto said

Naruto started walking but paused...

" By the way, which way is Mount Myoboku?" Naruto ask

Mental face-palm...

" Can we really trust this guy?" Sakura ask

" It takes a month to get there on foot. It's also known as Maze Mountain. If you don't know the secret route, you won't be able to get there." Fukasaku said

Naruto slumped...

" It's hard just to get there, eh?" Naruto ask

" Naruto-boy... You already signed a binding contract with us toads. There's no need to worry." Fukasaku said and tapped the scroll

The scroll turned big and revealed the names written in blood.

" Hey! That's the..." Naruto said

" Well then, I'll be borrowing these two boys." Fukasaku said and turned the scroll back to normal

" Please take care of them." Tsunade bowed

" But what do you mean, there's no need to worry?" Naruto ask

He disappeared after that, followed by Aichi.

" They disappeared?" Sakura said

" It's a Reverse Summoning." Tsunade said

" Wow..."

" Good luck on your end too." Fukasaku said and disappeared after making some hand signs

" All right! Let's concentrate on figuring out the data Jiraiya left us. The two of you can continue training. I'll supervise the both of you from time to time." Tsunade said

" Roger."

~ On Naruto's and Aichi's side~

They appeared at the mountain.

" Where... are we?" Naruto said

Fukasaku and Aichi appeared beside him.

" Jii-chan Sennin... What is this place?" Naruto ask

" The Land of Toad." Fukasaku replied

" The Land of Toad?"

" Naruto! Aichi!" Gamakichi jumped

" Gamakichi!" Naruto said

" I summoned the both of you here, Naruto." Gamakichi said

" I see... Is that how?" Naruto said

" Before we train, we must eat. Come along." Fukasaku said and his carrier toad hopped along

Aichi flinched.

" Food?!" Naruto said

When they arrived...

" Now, eat up! I went all out to prepare this meal! Now, now... Don't be shy. Try these caterpillars." Shima said

" Th-Thank you." Naruto said

" Th-Thank you, Shima-sama." Aichi said

Aichi and Naruto didn't have any choice and they also didn't want to be rude so they digged in to the bug meal prepared. Naruto took a spoonful of soup and almost puke but he held it in. In the end, he forced everything down his stomach. Aichi was... since he came earlier than Naruto, he was used to it, kind of. After the meal, Naruto went to get water with directions from Gamakichi and Fukasaku.

" Ma will have a fit if she sees you like this." Fukasaku said

" I forced it all down, didn't I?!" Naruto said

" When you're hungry, your belly isn't choosy. You'll get used to it in time." Fukasaku said

_" By that time... I'll no longer be a human being." _Naruto thought

" By the way, where did Aichi go?" Naruto ask

" He's over there." Fukasaku said, pointing to the tree

Aichi was resting, looking as bad as Naruto. Seems like being used to it wasn't enough.

" He looks as bad as me." Naruto said

" Now let's begin your training." Fukasaku said

" Yes sir!"

" First of all, I must explain that what I'm about to teach you is not ninjutsu, but Senjutsu." Fukasaku said

" Explain?"

" Listen well. As opposed to Ninjutsu, where you utilize your own internal energy, Senjutsu involves taking in outside energy for your use." Fukasaku explained

" Outside? What do you mean?" Naruto ask

" As you're probably aware, Ninjutsu utilizes chakra that is molded from one's Mental and Physical Energy. Senjutsu involves taking that internally generated chakra and adding Nature energy from the outside, resulting in an even more powerful chakra. And that leads to all your ninjutsu, genjutsu and even your taijutsu getting a real power boost. Mental and Physical Energy within oneself, and Nature Energy from the outside. Jutsu and techniques born from the chakra created by these three combined energies is what's known as Senjutsu." Fukasaku explained

" Hmm..."

" Look at it this way... If you add mint flavour to chocolate-vanilla ice-cream, then it tastes even better." Gamakichi said

" That makes it more confusing, Gamakichi!" Fukasaku said

" Oh... I get it!" Naruto said

At the tree, Aichi, who just woke up, chuckled softly at the reaction that Naruto has given.

" You understood that analogy?" Fukasaku ask

" That's the kind of guy Naruto is." Gamakichi replied

" So what's this Nature Energy really about?" Naruto ask

" Energy that is external to you. The energy that exists in the atmosphere and the terrain." Fukasaku replied

" Atmosphere and terrain... Okay..." Naruto said

" As in, the air and in the ground." Gamakichi said

" Oh! Is that what he mean?" Naruto ask

Aichi chuckled softly again. _" That is so like Naruto-kun's reaction to the explanation." _Aichi thought

" Bah! Enough words. I will show you." Fukasaku said

He hopped to a nearby statue.

" This should be good enough." Fukasaku said

He made a hand sign and touch the statue.

" Wow! Fukasaku-sama is amazing! Look at him gather all that Nature Energy!" Gamakichi said

" Where? Where?!" Naruto ask

The statue was being lifted up a little.

" Oh, wow..." Gamakichi said

Fukasaku lifted the statue.

" H-He lifted it!" Naruto exclaimed

" How about that? This is the power of Nature Energy-enhanced Senjutsu." Fukasaku said

He put the statue back down.

" But I don't know what you did... I only saw you weave a sign at the beginning." Naruto said

" Well, naturally... Right now, you're not yet able to sense Nature Energy, Naruto-boy. So it's impossible for you to absorb it." Fukasaku said between some pants

" Then how do I do it?" Naruto ask

" You must become one with nature!" Fukasaku replied

" Become one...?"

" As in, you have to die." Gamakichi said

" What? Die?! How come becoming one with nature mean dying?"

" Gamakichi-kun, what are you saying?" Aichi ask

" Gamakichi, what's with the dying?! Don't make some weird analogies!" Fukasaku said

" But..." Gamakichi said

" Relax, you're not actually going to die, Naruto-boy." Fukasaku assured

" Then what?" Naruto ask

" Just wait 'til I'm finished... I'll explain it stepwise. Absorbing Nature Energy... It means the ability to sense it around you and draw it into yourself. In addition, by becoming one with nature, you also gain full control over the Nature Energy entering and leaving your body. Practically speaking, in terms of your training..." Fukasaku said

" Yeah, yeah..." Naruto said

" Sit still."

" Huh?"

" It means sit still! When you cease your flow of animal instincts and harmonize with the flow of nature, you will be able to sense Nature Energy for the first time." Fukasaku said

" So I just stay still? That seems easy enough." Naruto said

" Naruto, you really don't get it, do you?" Gamakichi ask

" For animals, not moving is the hardest thing to do." Fukasaku said

" Jumping, running, molding chakra with all my strength... I've done those sorts of training. But stay still? I don't quite get it. But that's how you take in Nature Energy, right?" Naruto ask

" It's impossible to do it right away. This training requires time, since the degree of difficulty is very high."

" It's gonna take that long?!" Naruto ask

" Don't take it so lightly, Naruto-boy! Our enemy is Pain, who possesses the Rinnegan... The power of the Sage of the Six Paths. A powerful enemy who killed Jiraiya-boy. With that kind of attitude, you can't possibly win!"

" I know all that! Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki, who are after Bijuu. They could come for me at any moment. I don't have much time to waste."

" Well, it's not as though there isn't a better way..." Fukasaku said

" There is?! Then teach me that!"

" This waterfall behind me... It's the secret toad oil of Mount Myoboku."

" Toad oil?"

" Come over here and put out your hand."

Naruto walked towards Fukasaku. Fukasaku dipped his finger in the oil.

" Here." Naruto said, rolling up his sleeve.

Fukasaku applied the toad oil on his arm.

" This toad oil has the property of attracting Nature Energy. It helps with the training." Fukasaku said

" Hey, that's useful!" Naruto said

" Whenever you rub this oil on your body, Nature Energy can enter through there. And gradually, you'll gain the ability to sense Nature Energy." Fukasaku said

" That's right... I think I feel something through my skin."

" It's a tool to help grasp the concept. In time, you won't even need to use the oil. However, there is a risk. When used by one who is inexperienced in controlling Nature Energy, you start to turn into a frog." Fukasaku said

Naruto looked at his reflection.

" Wh-Wh-What the hell is this?! Help! I don't wanna be a frog!" Naruto said, when Fukasaku whacked him on his head with his baton

Aichi and Gamakichi face palmed.

" Oww! What's the big idea? I'm back to normal." Naruto said

He look at his reflection again.

" It's all about balance. You're used to turning your Mental and Physical Energy into ninjutsu chakra, so you've got a balance there. But now, you must add Nature Energy into the mix. Getting the perfect balance is extremely difficult." Fukasaku said

" Balance, huh?"

" Take in too little, and you won't get Senjutsu chakra. And yet, if you take in too much, Nature Energy will overwhelm you and turn you into a frog. Of course, if you only take in a little too much, it's reversible. But get beyond a certain amount, and you'll stay as a frog, never reverting back to a human again."

Naruto gulped.

" What I meant about you having to die is that you might stop becoming human." Gamakichi said

" Once you turn into a frog, then you progress further toward permanently becoming one with nature. And the past students who've failed in this training... are those stone statues." Fukasaku said

" All of them? But Aichi could..." Naruto said

" He's a different case but don't fret too much. You have me. And this baton beats Nature Energy out of one's body. If you start transforming into a frog, I'll beat you thoroughly to reverse it. Speaking truthfully, even Jiraiya-boy wasn't able to completely master this. When molding Senjutsu chakra, Jiraiya-boy always acquired some frog features. But he was among the skilled ones. I doubt you'd hesitate after coming this far, but let me ask you... What will you do?" Fukasaku ask

" I'll do it! My Ninja Way... is the same as the Ero-Sennin's!" Naruto said

Naruto looked at Aichi.

" By the way, you said Aichi was a different case, what do you mean by that, Jii-chan Sennin?" Naruto ask

" What I meant by different case is something that you'll find out after you can become one with nature. It's something that you might need to know soon or maybe what you've known about him already." Fukasaku replied

" O-Okay..."

Naruto started his training. Fukasaku splashed the oil on him while he concentrates on absorbing the Nature Energy. But he keeps absorbing too much and almost turned into a frog. Fukasaku whacked him on the head again.

" Oww! Tomorrow, I'm going to be bruised and bleeding on the inside." Naruto said

" What? Giving up already?" Fukasaku ask

" Hey, I know a much better training method."

" What is it?"

" Use Shadow Clones for the training. They exponentially increase my progress!" Naruto said

" You have a point. The experience of Shadow Clones reverts back to the original. But the reverse is also true... If the Shadow Clone completely changes into a frog, it's over for the original."

" I know that already."

" Very well. But four is the limit! Anymore and neither the baton or I can keep up!"

" All right!"

Naruto made clones but it was whacking all over the place. Gamakichi and Aichi opened their eyes to see the scene. Fukasaku was whacking each of the clones and the clones disappeared. They sweat drop.

_" Is that his idea?" _Aichi thought

" Ow!"

" We're not playing a game of whack-a-mole! This is training! I'm not gonna last doing this!" Fukasaku said

" Damn!"

Fukasaku whacked him again.

" Oww! My face is like this from being hit! I'm not turning into a frog!" Naruto said

" What? Sorry." Fukasaku said

Sweat drop.

" I never thought that training to feel Nature Energy would be so hard." Naruto said

" Only through perseverance shall true strength be gained." Fukasaku said

" I know that! If it'll make me strong like the Ero-Sennin, anyone would endure this."

" No... That's impossible. This training is not for everyone... You could say it's only possible because it's you, Aichi-boy and Jiraiya-boy. Or else I wouldn't have even brought you here."

" What do you mean?"

" Unless you already possess enormous chakra inside you, Nature Energy would just take over you right away. That is how intense Nature Energy is. Plus, they must have the guts to never give up. That's the kind of person who can become a Sennin."

" All right! Let's do this then!" Naruto dived into the oil

" Fool! Do you want to kill yourself?!" Fukasaku exclaimed

After awhile, there were a few more whackings and slappings of the baton.

" I can see it! Yes! I can see it! I can see it! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it! I'm awesome, yeah!" Naruto yelled and danced

" Fukasaku-sama, I'm getting a little hungry." Gamakichi said

" You're right. Naruto-boy, time for a break. Let's eat."

Aichi flinched again. Fukasaku brought the meal, it was another course of bug meal.

" Eat up now. After the break, I'll have you try lifting up the stone frogs using Senjutsu." Fukasaku said

" Y-Yes sir!"

" Th-Thank you, Fukasaku-sama..."

" Good, huh? They're Ma's special dishes." Fukasaku said

" They're all favourites of mine." Gamakichi said

They finally finished eating, somehow.

_" That actually tasted quite good. I'm becoming less human, after all." _Naruto thought

Aichi was... He was feeling kind of sick again. He was definitely not getting used to the food.

" Now then, I want you to raise the stone frog. But first, try it using only your ninjutsu chakra." Fukasaku said

" O-Okay..."

Naruto tried lifting the stone frog up but failed to.

" I can't lift it!" Naruto said

" All right, stop!" Fukasaku said

Naruto stopped and pant.

" Now, mold some Senjutsu chakra." Fukasaku said

" Right!" Naruto said

Naruto applied some of the frog oil again and concentrated on the Nature Energy. He did it but he took on some frog features.

" Good! Now try lifting the stone frog once more!" Fukasaku said

" Okay!"

Naruto tried lifting up the stone frog again and it was being lifted up a little bit.

" Oh!"

" He's doing it!" Aichi said

" That's it! Naruto-boy!" Fukasaku said

Naruto fully lifted up the stone frog.

" Nice, Naruto!" Gamakichi said

" You did it, Naruto-kun!" Aichi said

Naruto threw the stone frog down instead of gently putting it down.

" I did it!" Naruto said

" Fool! How dare you treat your predecessor with such disrespect!" Gamakichi exclaimed

To make it even worse, the rest of the stone frogs also toppled like a domino.

" All right! Naruto-boy! Now put all the toppled stones back in place!" Fukasaku said

" Are you serious?!" Naruto said

" Well, you did topple all those stones." Aichi said

" Then, Aichi, can you help me? I mean, you can go into Sennin Mode too, right? Help me out on this!" Naruto begged

Before Aichi could answer, Fukasaku answered for him.

" He can't! I told you that Aichi-boy's Sennin Mode is a different case! Now go and put them back to place!" Fukasaku said

" O-Okay..."

~ After awhile~

" Looks like you've mastered toad oil assisted control. Now you need to master controlling Nature Energy without using the oil." Fukasaku said

Naruto got up.

" I can feel the power flowing into me!" Naruto said

" Ninjutsu chakra consumes your internal chakra. The more you use it, the more exhausted you will become. In contrast, Senjutsu chakra draws in external energy, so it will not tire you. In fact, you will recover and heal quicker too." Fukasaku said

" I get it... Now maybe I can do that too..." Naruto said

" Do what?"

" Huh?! Oh, nothing... Nothing at all!"

" Never mind then... but here. I thought I'd give you this today, Naruto-boy."

" What is it?"

" A book."

" Book?"

" This is the first novel Jiraiya-boy wrote. A lot of Jiraiya-boy's mind and heart are contained within it. You should read it." Fukasaku said

Naruto took the book from his hands.

" Tales of... a Gutsy Ninja."

Naruto read the book and kind of teared up on a giant leaf. He remembered his time with Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-sensei's book? Do you miss him?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. But... I'm going to avenge him! His books are really... um..." Naruto couldn't find the words

" You can say that next time. You can go continue your training." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Naruto continued his training without the toad oil this time and with his Shadow Clones this time.

" Ow! Owww..."

" Focus! Though it's just a little, your body is moving! Don't forget, "stay still"!" Fukasaku said

" Doing this without using the oil is a lot harder than I thought." Naruto said

" Of course it is! Don't expect it'll be so easy when you don't use the oil! Not even the slightest quiver!" Fukasaku said

" Say, I was just thinking..."

" What is it?" Fukasaku ask

" Why can't I just take this oil with me when I fight? Then I won't need to learn how to take in Nature Energy when I train." Naruto said

" That is impossible."

" Huh? Why?"

" Outside of Mount Myoboku's climate, this oil vaporizes immediately."

" No kidding?!"

" I thought I told you. The oil is only to help you grasp the concept."

" Yes, sir!"

" But the way you change into a frog so quickly... Naruto-boy, you lack concentration! You're not taking it seriously enough!"

" No, that's not true. After all, I did get the knack of this thing from the previous training."

" Enough! Just follow me!"

They went to a place full of spikes.

" Hey... This isn't what I'm thinking, is it?" Naruto ask

" It's exactly that. This is your next training site. Stack a stone slab atop that summit and begin Zen meditation. If your concentration wavers and you move even slightly, you will fall to the bottom of the ravine."

" F-From up there?"

Fukasaku hopped and picked up a stone slab.

" Hmm... This should do. Follow me, Naruto-boy!"

Naruto followed him up to the peak. He began his meditation but he started to waver.

" Stay still! You must learn to stop your motion as an animal. Find your own center of balance, and motionlessly synchronize with nature!" Fukasaku said

In the end, Naruto fell and Fukasaku extended his tongue and held onto Naruto. The slab broke into pieces after reaching the bottom of the ravine.

" S-Saved."

" Taking in Nature Energy will have to wait until you first perfect staying still." Fukasaku said

After a few more attempts...

" Maybe it's time for a break." Fukasaku said

They went down and sat down.

" Damn... It's this hard just to stay still... Isn't this training sorta ridiculous?" Naruto ask

" Such nonsense! Your master, Jiraiya-boy, managed this feat." Fukasaku said

" Huh? Don't tell me... Ero-Sennin trained here too?"

" Yes. He and I came here often. I must say, he had more guts than anyone else around." Fukasaku said

" Say, how long did Ero-Sennin take on this training?" Naruto ask

" Well, Jiraiya-boy came here to train between missions, so it took him some time..."

" I see." Naruto got up

" Naruto-boy?"

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! I don't have the luxury of time. So I have to pick up the pace! Ero-Sennin did the same training! So I've gotta do my best too! And I didn't mention about Aichi is because you keep saying he's a special case, so after this training and I can absorb Nature Energy, you can explain to me everything, okay?" Naruto ask

" Yeah."

After a few more attempts, they still fell.

" It's no good..."

" Focus, Naruto-boy!"

After a few more attempts, they ate something. Naruto was eating rice balls while Fukasaku was eating bugs again.

" That's pretty colourful and yummy looking." Naruto said

" Oh, would you like one, Naruto-boy? It's my favourite, larva rice balls." Fukasaku saud

" No thanks!"

They continued the training. Aichi and Gamakichi were watching somewhere behind the spikes.

" Oh no!" Gamakichi said

" Gamakichi-kun, look. He's not falling. He's improving." Aichi said

" Oh..."

Dark clouds covered the sky. Rain started to pour. But Naruto did not waver. The rain stopped but he still did not waver.

" He did it." Aichi said

" How does it feel?" Fukasaku ask

" Hmm... Now I kinda get what it means to become one with nature." Naruto said, that was when a bird landed on his shoulder

He immediately fell to the bottom again. Unsuccessfully landing.

" Owwww... Huh? It doesn't hurt that much..." Naruto said

" And that is Sennin Mode! Your body has been activated on many levels."

" W-Wow! Sennin Mode, huh?!"

" Now that you've mastered Sennin Mode, we've come to the final step."

" What?! Final step?! You mean there's more?!"

" It's a type of sparring that Sennin perform using Senjutsu chakra. Now I shall teach you how to do Frog Kumite!" Fukasaku said

They sparred until the evening.

" Naruto-boy, let's call it a day." Fukasaku said

" No, not yet!" Naruto said

" I'm the one that can't go on. However... You're starting to get the hang of it." Fukasaku said

" Yes, sir!"

They slept in his house. But Naruto got up. Naruto went to take a walk outside. He started to train.

~ After awhile~

" I pulled it off! Even though it's far from perfect... I need more practice while in Sennin Mode. And, I have to make sure no one sees me." Naruto said, panting

Aichi watched the whole situation unfold nearby.

" He's improving a lot. I need to do my best too." Aichi said and walked off

The next morning...

" Ah! You've made great progress!"

They continued sparring each other.

" Nice, Naruto-boy. That's some jumping power. Your Frog Kumite is also pretty good!"

" Heh... That's not all! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

" What?"

" It ain't over! I'm just getting started!"

" Come at me!"

They sparred till late again.

" You've improved a lot, Naruto-boy!" Fukasaku said

" Yeah! It took some time but it was worth it!" Naruto said

" Now then, as promised, since you've learned to absorb Nature Energy and use Frog Kumite, I'll tell you about Aichi-boy." Fukasaku said

Naruto nodded... Aichi and Gamakichi came out from behind a ravine.

" You see... His Sennin Mode is different from us. His Sennin Mode is like yours but at the same time, not like yours." Fukasaku said

" Ummm... I get it." Naruto said

" You don't, right?" Gamakichi ask

" Yes..." Naruto slumped

" Maybe it's simpler if I show it." Aichi said

" But, Aichi-boy..." Fukasaku said

" Don't worry, Fukasaku-sama. I'll be fine." Aichi said

Aichi sat down and focused. They could see the Nature Energy flowing into Aichi. After awhile, the process was completed.

" Is that all?" Naruto ask

" Look closely." Fukasaku said

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He saw... the Nature Energy chakra turning into something else, something swirling.

" It looks familiar..." Naruto said

" You've seen it somewhere, Naruto-boy?" Fukasaku ask

" I don't remember what it is... What is it?" Naruto pondered

" Well, you can watch then tell us because it's not over yet." Fukasaku said

" Huh?"

They continued watching. The marks of Sagehood appeared around Aichi's eyes, it was blue. It didn't bother Naruto at first but it bothered him when he sees an unknown aura coming from Aichi. It could be seen by anyone because the aura is surrounding Aichi.

" What... is that aura?" Naruto ask

" That's the second part of the mystery, the third one is a problem as well." Fukasaku replied

" Okay, I'm in Sennin Mode already." Aichi said, his eyes not opening

" Aichi? You're not opening your eyes." Naruto said

" That's the third mystery. He can't open them. He needs something to help open them. But try sparring with him." Fukasaku said

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" But he can't see me, right?" Naruto ask

" Just do it."

" Yes, sir!"

They both got into fighting stance. Naruto made the first attack. He tried to land a punch on Aichi but...

" He disappeared?!"

Aichi appeared behind him. Landing a punch on Naruto.

" I thought he couldn't see." Naruto said

" I can sort of sense your chakra or I can see it." Aichi said

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clones and Naruto attacked but... an unknown sword appeared from behind Aichi, blocking each attack.

" What the...?!"

The clones were slashed by the sword and the sword and clones disappeared.

" That sword is something we've never seen before. It's like a defense for Aichi-boy." Fukasaku said

" But... That sword was familiar too... Hmmm... Where did I see them?" Naruto pondered again

" Aichi-boy!"

Naruto sees Aichi's legs wobbling and giving out. Naruto caught him in time before he fell.

" His Sennin Mode is gone." Naruto said

" That's the last mystery. Aichi-boy faints after awhile using Sennin mode." Fukasaku said

" Then..." Naruto said

" Yeah. He is a different case, like I said. But he can still use Frog Kumite and his jutsu, so it's not a problem." Fukasaku said

" So all this is still a mystery?" Naruto ask

" Yeah. But does anything ring a bell to you? Those two that you said it was familiar." Fukasaku said

" I don't know. Where did I see those two?" Naruto pondered

Suddenly, from the back of his memory, he remembered something.

" Ah! That!" Naruto said

" Naruto-boy?"

" Did you remember something, Naruto?" Gamakichi ask

" Yeah!"

Naruto searched Aichi's pocket.

" I'm sure he would bring it with him! Where is it?!" Naruto said

Naruto searched through some more. He found it... Aichi's deck case.

" What's that?" Fukasaku ask

" This is not important right now, but something inside!" Naruto said

He took out Aichi's deck. He searched through it. It should be here somewhere... He found it...

" Blaster Blade Liberator... That's it! This is the sword!" Naruto exclaimed

" This... It is that sword! How...?" Fukasaku ask

" Aichi told you everything about himself right?" Naruto ask

" Yeah. He's from another world." Fukasaku replied

" This card is from his world. His avatar... There is this planet called Cray in his world. Apparently, these guys, the cards, are actually real, existing in that planet." Naruto said

" But I still don't get why would his avatar come here."

" Both of them shares a bond, a kind of special bond. That might be why." Naruto said

" I see. But I still don't get the change in the chakra."

Naruto suddenly remembered that time when they were in search of Leon, Aichi needed to use Psy... Psy... Psy...

" Psyqualia! The thing that bonds a unit and human! That must be why! There's no doubt about it." Naruto said

" Wha...?"

" Psyqualia. It is something that is a sort of bond between a unit and human. But... To be sure..." Naruto said

" What do we need to do?" Gamakichi ask

" We need his eyes to open. Psyqualia is always at his eyes." Naruto said

" But we still don't know what is that aura he produced." Fukasaku said

" Misaki and Kamui should know about that. We can ask them after we get back." Naruto said

" Who's that?" Gamakichi ask

" Aichi's friends, they came from that world as well." Naruto replied

" Then, we need to find out the cause of his fainting." Fukasaku said

" No need. Psyqualia is also responsible for that. He faints after using Psyqualia too much." Naruto said

" Then... we need to wait. We've asked the Elder to do something about it. No doubt he'll do something about it." Fukasaku said

" Yeah."

Naruto placed Aichi's deck back and carried him on his back.

" For now, we'll let him rest at my house." Fukasaku said

" Actually... I see Aichi always sleeping on the leaves so maybe he's more comfortable on the leaves. And actually, he made one of the leaves his home. I can take you there." Gamakichi said

" Okay..."

They arrived at the giant leaf. Naruto settled Aichi on the giant leaf. Naruto noticed the same book that Fukasaku gave him beside Aichi.

" You gave him Ero-Sennin's book too?" Naruto ask

" Yeah." Fukasaku replied

" Looks like he missed Ero-Sennin too. He just doesn't show it." Naruto said

" He's one poor kid indeed. Bottling up most of his feelings." Fukasaku said

" But he's a strong kid too."

Naruto noticed Aichi's bundle on the leaf as well. Looking at the thing Aichi was resting on, it was a leaf folded like a pillow and a leaf as a blanket.

" He really made use of this leaf." Naruto said

" It's just a small space but he seems comfortable about it." Fukasaku said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Konoha...

Shikamaru and the others were still trying to solve the informations given by Jiraiya...

" Jiraiya-sama sent back three sources of information..." Shikamaru said

" Namely, a ninja from the Hidden Rain... Pain's corpse... and... this secret message."

" Knowing Inochi in the Intel Division, he'll be able to get some kind of information out of the Hidden Rain ninja." Shikamaru said

" Shizune-senpai has put top priority on the autospy of Pain's corpse. She's sure to learn something too." Sakura said

" And this message we decoded with help from Naruto-kun... " The-Real-One's-Not-Among-Them."

" We'll have to take all this information and figure out the mystery behind this guy named Pain. The mystery of someone who could even take down Jiraiya-sama. " The-Real-One's-Not-Among-Them." Maybe the six Pains were genjutsu... A jutsu created by the female Akatsuki member who was also said to be present. And she's the one who physically attacked Jiraiya-sama from the shadows." Shikamaru said

" No... That's hard to imagine. According to Fukasaku-sama, Jiraiya-sama died from being stabbed by real weapons wielded by all six of them. Well, he took down three of them, but they supposedly resurrected themselves... It does sound like some unbelievable genjutsu." Sakura said

" Common sense has no meaning when it comes to Akatsuki. There have been others who were immortal." Shikamaru said

" In any case, let's keep hypothesizing all possible scenarios until we get reports from the others."

" You're right." Shikamaru said

" Let's at least be a little closer to solving Pain's mystery by the time Naruto and Aichi return from their training." Sakura said

* * *

Back to Naruto and Aichi...

They were eating their meal again.

" Well then... I'm going to procure us some fresh ingredients." Shima said and left for the door

_" Not more of that gross stuff... Aw man..." _Naruto thought

_" I hope we can survive these meals... My body might not be able to take much more..." _Aichi thought

" Ma! Make sure you get some stamina-building stuff!" Fukasaku said

After awhile...

" You are able to mold Senjutsu chakra and have pretty much mastered Frog Kumite and Senpou Techniques. Now I have one final thing to say to you." Fukasaku said

" Wh-What is it? You're suddenly so serious." Naruto said

" Well... It's about the risks of using Sennin Mode." Fukasaku said

" Risks?"

" Yes... Once you fully grasp the risks involved, then you can use Sennin Mode to its fullest extent!" Fukasaku said

" So, what are the risks?" Naruto ask

" First, as you're probably aware, you can't maintain Sennin Mode for too long. Maybe five minutes at most. Also, to amass the Nature Energy necessary to enter Sennin Mode, you must follow the principal of staying still. Thus, it cannot be used once you begin battle. For when you are still, you become an easy target for your enemy." Fukasaku explained

" I see..."

" Right? So the only time you can go into Sennin Mode is when you've got plenty of comrades around you that can free you up. If you are alone, but must go into Sennin Mode, withdraw from battle momentarily and gather Nature Energy." Fukasaku said

" What?! Then Sennin Mode is useless! So what was all this training for?" Naruto said

" Don't be so disappointed. That is why I am here, to alleviate that risk." Fukasaku said

" What do you mean?"

" If you and I merge our bodies, it'll be fine!" Fukasaku replied

Naruto imagined merging with Fukasaku and...

" No!" He panicked

" When I say merge, it simply means to be lightly attached to your shoulder or back." Fukasaku said

" Oh, that's all... But how does merging make things fine?" Naruto ask

" Simply put, it's to split the roles of stillness and action. When one is moving, the other stays still and gathers Nature Energy. In Jiraiya-boy's case, the final form of his Sennin Mode had Ma and me both riding on his shoulders." Fukasaku said

" I see... I get it now."

" Don't you worry, Naruto-boy!" Fukasaku said

" Okay!" The both of them high-five

" Aichi-boy, you should also be careful. Your Sennin Mode has more risks." Fukasaku said

" I got it, Fukasaku-sama." Aichi said

* * *

Back to Konoha...

Misaki and Kamui were still training when they heard an explosion.

" What is it?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Are we under attack?!" Misaki exclaimed

Shikamaru and the others were still trying to decode when they heard the explosion.

" What was that?" Shikamaru said

They looked outside the window to see the attack.

" What's that?" Sakura ask

" Let's go!" Shikamaru said

Everybody heard the explosions. Ino and Choji were walking when they heard the explosion.

" What was that?" Ino ask

A giant summoned centipede attacked the nearby houses.

" Choji! I'll notify the Intel Division." Ino said

" Right!" Choji said

_" I have to get Pa!" _Choji thought

Ino ran into the Intel Division.

" Father! The village is..." Ino said

Meanwhile, one of the summoned centipedes were attacking an old lady and a child!

" Cha!"

Sakura punched the centipede hard.

" Are you alright?!" Sakura ask

" U-Uh-huh." The girl nodded

" Th-Thank you so much!" The old lady thanked

The girl was hurt and Sakura went to heal her.

" Thank goodness! Your wound is not too deep." Sakura said

" Thank you..."

" Sakura! Are you alright?" Iruka ask

" Iruka Sensei... Just what's going on?" Sakura ask

" I don't know. But someone is attacking Konoha! The situation has been reported to Tsunade-sama. The alarm should sound soon." Iruka said

" The village is under direst attack? Who would do such a thing?" Sakura said

Another explosion.

" Let's go, Iruka!"

" Right! Sakura, hurry to the hospital and tend to the wounded. It's full of injured people." Iruka said

" Yes, sir!" Sakura said

Sakura watched the flames burn and thought of something.

_" It can't be..." _Sakura thought

" Miss..." The girl said

" It's going to be alright! We have Hokage-sama on our side!" Sakura said

" Uh-huh!" The girl nodded

" Sakura-san!" It was Kamui

" Are you alright?!" Misaki ask

" I'm fine! Oh, right! Does any one of you know medical ninjutsu yet?" Sakura ask

" I can." Misaki said

" Still learning..." Kamui said

" The hospital needs help, it's full of injured people. I'm about to go help too." Sakura said

" We'll follow!" Misaki said

" Right! Let's go!" Sakura said

" Yeah!"

They ran to the hospital. The explosions continue as people ran and scream.

" What was that?!" Kurenai said

" Stop! You mustn't go outside!" Shikamaru said

" Shikamaru! What's going on?!" Kurenai ask

" The Akatsuki has entered our territory." Shikamaru replied

A giant centipede attacked all of a sudden. Shikamaru stopped it with his jutsu.

" Kurenai Sensei, can you step back?" Shikamaru ask

Kurenai immediately ran somewhere for cover.

" Drop dead!"

His shadows threw some kunai with paper bombs attached. Shikamaru ran to Kurenai's side.

" Get down!"

The centipede exploded to pieces.

" Are you alright?" Kurenai ask

" I'm fine. But Sensei, please use the underground tunnel and go to the evacuation shelter. I'll escort you part way. If anything should happen to you or the baby, I wouldn't be able to face Asuma." Shikamaru said

" Shikamaru..."

Sakura and the others were on their way to the hospital when there were more explosions. A crumpled building crushed many people under it.

" Let's keep going." Misaki said

They headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is still training... Gamakichi arrived.

" Huh? Where's Naruto?" Gamakichi ask

" Can't you tell?" Fukasaku ask

" Heh?"

" Look carefully!" Fukasaku pointed above him

Gamakichi shook his head. He finally spotted Naruto.

" Naruto... I didn't notice him at all." Gamakichi said

" Impressive... Look how far he's come in being one with nature." Fukasaku said

Naruto jumped down. The slate falling down as well.

" Watch out, Fukasaku-sama!"

Gamakichi blocked the slate from hitting Fukasaku.

" Oww... Are you alright, Fukasaku-sama?" Gamakichi ask

" Hey! Hurry and get off me! You're heavy!" Fukasaku said

" Naruto... You idiot!" Gamakichi yelled

* * *

Sakura and the others finally arrived at the hospital...

" Choji!" Sakura said

" I brought you pills." Choji said

" Thanks."

When they went inside, it was full of injured people...

" What is...?!" Sakura exclaimed

" There's lots of them severely wounded." Misaki said

" This is too cruel..." Kamui said

" What is all of this?" Sakura ask

" Sakura-san! You're just in time. Please take command." A medic said

" Huh? What about Shizune-senpai?" Sakura ask

" She's not here."

" Oh, that's right. She's in the middle of the autospy." Sakura said

" There are so many wounded, even the Medical Ninja are in a state of confusion. We need someone to take charge and give us orders." The medic said

" Take charge?!"

Sakura looked around. Misaki gave an reassuring tap on her shoulder.

" Don't worry. You'll be fine." Misaki said

" Yeah!" Kamui agreed

" Here. Why not eat this and just do your best?" Choji said, taking out a pill

" This is for the wounded, not me!" Sakura said

She took the bag from Choji.

" If you're able to walk, please go to the evacuation shelter. Shortly, many more seriously wounded will arrive! Those who are critical will be red! If treatment can wait, they are yellow! And those with minor injuries are green! Tag them with ribbons and separate them!" Sakura said

" Y-Yes, ma'am."

" You're... amazing." Choji said

" We knew you could do it." Misaki said

" Good job." Kamui said

" I'm going back! You're in charge here." Choji said

" Yes!" Sakura said

Choji left the hospital. Sakura picked up a victim of the blast.

" Are you alright? Can you breathe?" Sakura ask

" We'll go see if we can treat some of their injuries." Misaki said

" Thank you."

" Kamui, I'm going to drill the medical techniques to your brains right now. Even if it tires you out. We have tons of people to heal." Misaki said

" Right, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

The two ran off to help the people.

Meanwhile, Tsunade is...

" All right! I will return to call Naruto back." The messenger toad said

" I'm counting on you!" Tsunade said

The door opened.

" Stop! Leave Naruto on Mount Myoboku." The Old Counselor Lady said( I forgot their names so I will just call them Old counselor lady and man until I know their names.)

" What?!"

" We understand that it's the Akatsuki's leader who has attacked our village." The Old Counselor Man said

" How did you find out?" Tsunade ask

" We heard it from Danzo." The Old Counselor Lady replied

" Moreover, they are after Naruto's Jinchuriki power." The Old Counselor Man said

" So what of it?" Tsunade ask

" The last time, we gave you the benefit of the doubt. But not this time. Naruto is still a child! This is the assailant who brought Jiraiya down! If Naruto is taken and the Kyuubi falls into their hands... Wha-?! What are you doing?! Y-You... Unhand us, Tsunade!" The Old Counselor Lady said

" How dare you raise your hand against us counselors..." The Old Counselor Man said

" Who do you think _you _are?! How long do you intend to treat him like a child? The will of Konoha has been passed on and it's growing! Naruto is striving to surpass Jiraiya this very minute! He's not a hidden weapon to be used by Konoha as a deterrent to war! He is a ninja who has sworn to protect Konoha... He is Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled straight at their faces

She let go of them and let them drop to the ground.

" Jiraiya, Sarutobi Sensei and Chiyo-sama of the Sand all had what you two lack. Do you know what that is? What Sarutobi Sensei and Chiyo-sama of the Sand had, and what you two lack. That is... The power to believe! In the same way that my grandfather, the First Hokage, believed in you and entrusted Konoha to you... It is time for you to believe, and entrust to the next generation!" Tsunade said

The two got up.

" Do as you please." And the two left

Shizune was outside the door.

" Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said

" Did you learn anything?" Tsunade ask

" Yes! This here!" Shizune said, showing the rod

" What is it?" Tsunade ask

" It seems to be a receiver for chakra signals. Pain's corpse has these inserted throughout his body." Shizune said

" A receiver?!"

" According to what Fukasaku-sama said, all six Pains had these stuck in their bodies and faces."

" Does this mean that the six Pains receive some kind of chakra signal through their bodies, then take action?" Tsunade said

" That part isn't clear yet."

" A receiver... Or they use it to transmit chakra to each other. Something wireless..." Tsunade said

" Also, this has definitely been activated. This must be connected to the secret of Pain's strength. Together with the data the Interrogation Corps gathers, we'll figure this out." Shizune said

" According to the Intel Division, the enemy is looking for Naruto. This enemy, who infiltrated the village is undoubtedly Pain." Tsunade said

" Pain..."

" We must tell Fukasaku-sama of the situation in detail. Messenger frog! When you go to summon Naruto, relay this message as well." Tsunade said

" Understood!"

" Shizune, take the data from the autospy, collaborate with Interrogation Corps and find out just who Pain is! Anbu Black Ops cell B will provide Shizune with a protective escort! Subsequently, you are to guard the Interrogation Corps! Do not allow the enemy to get near them!" Tsunade said

" Yes, ma'am!"

" I will wait for further news on the rooftop, and I will provide treatment for all the wounded through Katsuyu! I will use all my power to protect the village! Let's go!" Tsunade said

They left the room.

" Right! I must rush to Fukasaku-sama too!" The Messenger Frog said

When all of a sudden, a sword killed him. It was Danzo. Meanwhile, on the rooftop...

" Summoning Jutsu!" Tsunade said

Katsuyu appeared from the summoning.

" Starting now, attach yourself to every ninja and citizen in Konoha! Take in my chakra and use it to treat all their injuries!" Tsunade said

" It seems the village is in dire straits." Katsuyu said

" Never mind, just go." Tsunade said

" I understand."

Katsuyu dispersed and went around the village.

" I will protect this village, no matter what happens! I swear upon my title of Hokage!" Tsunade said

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

Sakura just finished healing another person.

" I'm done with first-aid treatment. Please finish with the splint." Sakura said

" Right..."

" Sakura! One more wounded! Hurry!" Iruka said

" All right. Please lay him down there. Misaki, Kamui, come and help me." Sakura said

" Yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is...

" So here you are. Naruto-boy, every once in awhile, you disappear. Where do you go?" Fukasaku ask

" Well... nowhere in particular. I just wander around..." Naruto replied

" Well, no matter. I want to practice merging now, so come down now." Fukasaku said

" I wonder if they're okay." Naruto said

" What do you mean?"

" The Akatsuki want me, right? I'm worried they will come looking for me in Konoha." Naruto said

" Are you a fool?! Konoha has many fine ninjas! Stop your unnecessary musings and concentrate on the work at hand! If anything happens, the messenger frog will notify us." Fukasaku said

" All right! Let's get on with this merging stuff!" Naruto said

They beginned the training. Aichi was watching somewhere in the shadows again.

" All right! This completes the steps to Sennin Mode... We'll now begin the merge training!" Fukasaku said

" Y-Yeah! So basically, you're gonna get on my shoulder, right?" Naruto ask

" Correct!"

Fukasaku hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

" While you move, I draw in Nature Energy. This is a training to hone that combination. Now then, let us synchronize our breathing." Fukasaku said

" Yeah..."

All of a sudden, Fukasaku got thrown off Naruto's shoulder. Aichi blinked.

_" Did I just see... If so... he seems stubborn. Looks like he doesn't want to share his space with Fukasaku-sama..." _Aichi thought

" A-Are you okay, Jii-chan?" Naruto ask

" S-Strange... Let's try it once more." Fukasaku said

He hopped on Naruto one more time. Again, he got thrown off Naruto's shoulder.

_" ... No mistaking it. He's a stubborn fox." _Aichi thought

" It seems this is not possible." Fukasaku said

" Not possible?!"

" I suspect that the Kyuubi inside you is rejecting me." Fukasaku said

" Yeah. I can see him. He rejected Fukasaku-sama at full force." Aichi said

Aichi kept his laughter in since he knew why the Kyuubi rejected Fukasaku.

" No way! Then what was all that training for?! What are we gonna do?!" Naruto ask (Episode 160, 10:31)

Fukasaku and Aichi could only laugh awkwardly...

* * *

Meanwhile at Konoha, one of the Pains had done a full scale of summoning jutsu... People are all running and screaming from the summoned animals.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is...

" If we can't merge, I have no choice but to pull in Nature Energy while I'm moving!" Naruto said

" And I said that's impossible! I never imagined this would happen after coming this far." Fukasaku said

Naruto stopped his running.

" I'm not giving up! If that's what it takes, then I'll keep at it until it works!" Naruto said

" But I'm saying it's impossible! I-I'm sorry... I know this is hard to accept, but it's physically impossible." Fukasaku said

" That code on your back was a message to me from the Ero-Sennin." Naruto said

" Yes, I know that. And thanks to you, Naruto-boy, it's become a key to solving the mystery of Pain-" Fukasaku said but got cut off

" Not just that. It's also a message for me not to give up until the very end." Naruto said

" But still..."

" I'm Ero-Sennin's student. No... make that the both of us. And if that message is our master's Ninja Way... then we... We have no business whining!" Naruto said

Aichi was still hiding in the shadows.

_" Jiraiya-sensei... We'll definitely avenge you!" _Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and Kamui headed out of the hospital to see if they could still help...

" If you do not answer my question, it's over for you..." They heard a voice say

They hid in behind one of the crumbled building and saw the scene in front of them.

" What is that?!" Kamui ask

" It's one of the Pain member." Katsuyu said

" Pain?" Misaki ask

" I will ask you one more time." The Pain member said

A purple flame appeared behind him and a head appeared beside him.

" It looks disgusting." Kamui said

" Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not? Which is it?" The Pain member ask the two ninjas he was holding on to.

" I know nothing! So get lost!"

" We don't know a thing! Let us go!"

" I see... Then I shall pass judgement." The Pain member said

The two ninjas tongues suddenly came out. The mysterious head's mouth opened and two tongues in the shape of hands grabbed the tongues.

" What is he doing to them?!" Kamui ask

" I don't know." Misaki replied

The head's tongue released one of them and took the other one and ate the tongue.

" What the...?!" Kamui exclaimed

" It seems that whoever lies to them will end up like that." Misaki said

" It seems you truly did not know." The Pain member said and let go of the ninja who is unconscious or dead.

They heard a bang sound coming from the alley across them. The Pain member also notice and dragged the other ninja with him to the alley. Another ninja suddenly jumped in front of the alley.

" It seems you went ahead to do as you please! I have no mercy for a scum like you!" Ebisu said

" That's reckless!" Misaki said

" You can't! Right now, you only know how to use medical ninjutsu and have not even learned any ninjutsu yet! It's dangerous to go out there!" Katsuyu said

" But...!" Kamui said

They watched on...

" It'll take more than that to kill me!" Ebisu said

Ebisu looked at the alley and got distracted. The Pain member kicked him hard.

" That has got to hurt." Kamui said

" Is he alright?" Misaki ask

The Pain member is now holding him up.

" Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village, or not? If you know, speak up." The Pain member said

" He keeps asking for Naruto. What does he want with him?" Misaki ask

" I don't know." Kamui said

" N-Naruto-kun...?" Ebisu said

" It seems you know Naruto Uzumaki. Then tell me where he is." The Pain member said

" I may... not look it... But I hold the elite rank of instructor. Naruto-kun is my student. Long ago, I considered him a nuisance. Who stood in the way of Konohamaru-kun's rise to Hokage. That's what I believed... However, Naruto-kun didn't allowed his cursed fate to discourage him. With unending optimism and a never-say-die attitude he faced one challenge after another and overcame them. The important lessons which I could not teach, despite being an instructor, Naruto-kun taught them to my students." Ebisu said

" You... have rambled on too long. This is your last chance. Do you know where Naruto is, or don't you? Answer me! Or else I'll kill you." The Pain mamber said

" Naruto-kun is a member of Konoha! I have no intention of telling you Akatsuki anything!"

" I see... Then..." The same head came out again

" He's going to do it again!" Kamui exclaimed

" Katsuyu-sama! Is there anything we can do?!" Misaki ask

" I'm sorry..." Katsuyu said

" Tch!"

" Die..." The Pain member said

Kunais suddenly stabbed his arm out of nowhere.

" I'll take you on!" Konohamaru said

" That's...!" Kamui exclaimed

" Stupid! He'll kill him!" Misaki exclaimed

" I was taught that... there's no shortcut in the world of the ninja!" Konohamaru said

" Konohamaru-kun! Why didn't you run away?! You have the potential to one day become a Hokage! Do not waste your life in a place like this!" Ebisu said

" I made a promise long ago. To fight Naruto nii-chan over the title of Hokage... That's what we promised. Nii-chan is my rival! So I'll never choose to run away! Because Naruto nii-chan won't be waiting at the end of that short path!" Konohamaru said

An explosion...

" What's going to happen to him?!" Kamui ask

" I don't know. But, right now, both of your priorities are to heal all the injured. Don't get into fights until then." Katsuyu said

" But..." Misaki said

" It is Tsunade-sama's orders." Katsuyu said

" Y-Yes!"

The two ran off to help Ebisu and the other two men.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was still...

" Oww! Not just yet! Let's keep on going!" Naruto said

" He's so stubborn... Let's take a break, Naruto-boy. Otherwise, I won't be able to keep up." Fukasaku said

" That's no good! We have to keep going to make up for the time we spent on the training up until now!" Naruto said

" Look, you've never had this kind of training before. To run and gather Nature Energy, for which the foundation is bring still, is like telling you to look to the left when you are looking to the right." Fukasaku said

Naruto realized something...

" Ah!"

" What is it?" Fukasaku ask

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and Kamui are...

" The summoned beasts are retreating." Misaki said

" Why?" Kamui ask

" This is bad! Shizune has been captured by one of the Pains!" Katsuyu said

" What?!"

" And it seems now the Pains know where is Naruto." Katsuyu continued

" Oh no!"

* * *

Naruto and Fukasaku were in the middle of sparring while Aichi still watches them from the shadows.

" Bad news! Fukasaku-sama!" A voice said

They all turned to the voice.

" What is wrong?" Fukasaku ask

" Kosuke nii-chan, our messenger, has been killed."

" What?!"

" His name... vanished from the register."

" Does that mean something has happened to Konoha?" Fukasaku said

" What?!"

_" Then... What about Misaki-san and Kamui-kun?! They still don't know a single ninjutsu except for medical!" _Aichi thought

" Naruto-boy, Aichi-boy, I have a bad feeling." Fukasaku said

" Jii-chan Sennin... Don't tell me the Akatsuki attacked the village!" Naruto said

" Luckily, Ma went to gather provisions and is near Konoha. She will be capable of summoning strong warriors, including us. Get ready now!" Fukasaku said

" Right!"

* * *

At the hospital, more and more patients are coming in. Even with the three helping, they won't be able to get to everyone in this situation. Meanwhile, Shizune's soul got taken away by one of the Pains. The Pains all suddenly disappeared simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fukasaku got some preparations done.

" I'm counting on you! Make sure Ma gets the message!" Fukasaku said

" Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Shima saw the whole chaos...

" That's coming from Konoha... Oh my goodness..." Shima said

" Shima-sama! I came through the distance teleporting pool. I have a message from Fukasaku-sama!" The messenger toad said

" To summon them, eh?"

Shima prepared the summoning jutsu. Pain unleashed a bright flash of light. Shima has also finished the preparations for the summoning jutsu.

" Summoning jutsu!"

Explosions were everywhere and the village was torn and totally destroyed. At the now destroyed hospital... Sakura, Misaki and Kamui moved the crumbled rocks away from them. They saw the whole disaster that had struck them.

" W-What is this?!" Misaki said

" The village is...!" Kamui exclaimed

" How could this hap- Naruto... Hurry... Please, Naruto!" Sakura shouted

" Sakura-san..."

They heard a summoning jutsu being activated. The ones who have arrived are... wearing a cape red or blue ( You can guess who is wearing which colour right?), crossed arms with a giant scroll behind them... and in their Sennin Mode! The ones that they summoned... They've arrived! Naruto, Aichi, Fukasaku and their summoned toad warriors along with them!

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! The battle with Pain is next! What will happen in the battle?! Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 3 - The battle with Pain!

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 3! The battle with Pain has started! Let's read how our two heroes are going to deal with Pain! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!

Normal POV

Pain jumped into the smoke. Naruto looked around.

" Where are we anyway?" Naruto ask

" Where is the enemy?" The Boss Toad ask

Shima appeared.

" What's going on, Ma?! Why didn't you summon us to Konoha?" Fukasaku ask

Before Shima could answer, Aichi saw something and gasped.

" What is it?!" Naruto ask

" Naruto-kun... I know this is unbelievable but... this place _is_... Konoha!" Aichi exclaimed

" What do you mean, Aichi?!" Gamakichi ask

" Look carefully around you." Shima said

They looked closely. The smoke started to clear.

" It can't be...!" The Boss Toad said

" And it's obvious who did this. I sense the same energies as when we rode atop Jiraiya-boy's shoulders." Shima said

Now the both of them were angry. Meanwhile, Sakura and the others were...

" That's... It's Naruto! And there's another person beside him!" A Hyuuga clan member said

" Naruto?! And another person?!" Sakura said

" It must be Aichi!" Misaki said

" He's alright!" Kamui said

Pain walked towards Naruto's group.

" You saved us the trouble of looking for you." Pain said

The rest of the Pain appeared out of nowhere.

" Looks like all six have assembled." Fukasaku said

Someone stepped up front.

" Tsunade?" Fukasaku said

" I am the Fifth Hokage! You trampled on the jewel, the dream of my predecessors. I will not forgive you! I will settle this now as the Hokage!" Tsunade said

" It seems you now understand a little about pain. However... my business is not with you. My business is..." Pain said

One of the Pain charged forward at Tsunade. Naruto jumped on top of the Pain.

" With me! There's no need for the Konoha's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them. You just sit back and sip some tea, Baa-chan." Naruto said

" Naruto!" Tsunade said

Sakura and the others were...

" What happened?! I can't tell from here." Sakura said

" It was amazing! He took down one of the Pains in one swoop." The Hyuuga member said

_" Naruto... you..." _

The Boss Toad watched on.

" Jii-san... Doesn't he remind you of those two?" The Boss Toad ask

" You're right..." Fukasaku said

" Naruto Uzumaki." Pain said

" Let's settle this!" Naruto said

The Pains immediately formed a formation.

" Gamakichi! Take Tsunade baa-chan to somewhere safe!" Naruto said

" Gotcha!" Gamakichi said

" Baa-chan, I'll take over from here! Tell everyone in the village to stay out of the way! It'll be difficult to fight while trying to cover for them." Naruto said

" Understood. But take Katsuyu. I know she'll be useful to you. She has intel on them." Tsunade said

Fukasaku got Katsuyu and jumped on the giant scroll behind Naruto with Shima.

" Katsuyu-girl... Keep yourself hidden in Naruto-boy's clothes." Fukasaku said

" Yes, sir." Katsuyu said

" I'm ready over here too." Aichi said

" Are the items useful?" Fukasaku ask

" Yes."

_~ Flashback start~_

_Before they get summoned back to Konoha, Fukasaku gave Aichi something._

_" Aichi-boy..."_

_" Yes, Fukasaku-sama?" Aichi ask_

_" I have something for you." Fukasaku said_

_Two items were given to Aichi. A mask that only covers the eyes and a crystal pendant in the shape of a sun and a moon._

_" Fukasaku-sama, this is...?" Aichi ask_

_" Those two helps you with your Sennin Mode. Wear it every time you go into Sennin Mode. Why don't you try it out?" Fukasaku ask_

_" Y-Yes! Th-Thank you, Fukasaku-sama!" Aichi said_

_He put on both items and concentrated on going into Sennin Mode. After awhile, the whole process was done._

_" Try opening your eyes." Fukasaku said_

_" Yes."_

_Naruto was waiting for this. He wanted to be sure. When Aichi opened his eyes, his eyes were glowing blue in Psyqualia._

_" I knew it! Psyqualia!" Naruto exclaimed_

_" Now that I think about it, this feeling was familiar ever since I use Sennin Mode. So it was Psyqualia." Aichi said_

_Aichi looked around, his vision was fine now._

_" His aura was absorbed by that pendant but it still shows." Naruto thought, faintly seeing Aichi's aura_

_" Well, now Aichi-boy's problem is solved..." Fukasaku said_

_~ Flashback end~_

" Now may not be the right time to ask a question like this... But now that I've mastered Nature Energy... I'm able to sense everyone's chakra. Is Kakashi Sensei on a mission away from the village?" Naruto ask

Silence...

" I see... Go, Gamakichi!" Naruto said

Gamakichi jumped away from the battle.

" Summoning Jutsu."

A giant summoned Rhinoceros appeared. It charged forward at them. A loud explosion was heard. At Sakura's side...

They saw Gamakichi landing in front of them. Gamakichi placed Tsunade down. Sakura recognised the shoes.

_" Master!" _Sakura thought

" Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said

" Sakura... You two... Everything is okay now." Tsunade said

She started to age.

" Yes... Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said

Misaki and Kamui ran to her side.

" Tsunade-sama..." Misaki said

" Is she going to be okay?" Kamui ask

" Yeah..." Sakura assured

Meanwhile, at Naruto's side...

Naruto was holding onto the Rhino's horn. He threw it up to the air.

" Summoning Jutsu!"

More giant beasts were summoned. Fukasaku and Shima jumped up in the air.

" Senpou! Frog Song!"

Naruto ran forward along with Aichi.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto reached his hands out to the shadow clones as they form Rasengan. The two clones stopped and faced the beast with their Rasengan.

" Senpou! Oodama Rasengan!"

They hit the beasts up into the air.

" Bunta-boy! Ken-boy! Hiro-boy!" Fukasaku said

" Right on!" The Boss Toad said

The three giant toads leaped into the air. One of the Pains was stopping Naruto's charge.

" Naruto-kun! Ninjutsu won't work with the Pain standing in front of you. He will absorb all your Ninjutsu attacks." Katsuyu said

" Then, we'll go with Frog Kumite! Let's go, Aichi!" Naruto said

" Yes!"

They used the Frog Kumite but was blocked a few times.

" All the Pains are visually linked! A blind-spot attack is meaningless unless you move out of the line of view of every one of them." Katsuyu said

" Well then... I'll show them an attack they can't see." Naruto said

The Boss Toad and the other two were...

" You little mutt! Take that! Down with you! He's falling." The Boss Toad said

" You see, I'm ungraceful."

They continued to attack the beasts. Naruto tried punching the Pain. The Pain avoided the attack or so he thought. Something else punched him. The Boss Toad and the other two just finished settling the beasts.

" Stay still, you mutt!"

The Pain that was hit was unconscious.

" No time to waste here! I'll finish this with my new jutsu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said

" I see... So you have become a Sennin... mastering the same jutsu as Jiraiya-sensei." Pain said

" Jiraiya..."

" Sensei?"

" I also learned jutsu from Jiraiya. He was once my master... Which would make us sibling disciples. Sharing the same master, you and I should be able to understand one another. Our master desired peace." Pain said

" Shut the hell up!" Naruto said

" Such massive chakra... Did you teach him that, Pa?" Shima ask

" No... I'm seeing it for the first time too. He never showed that during our training. What is Naruto-boy planning to do?" Fukasaku said

_" I can see it... That massive chakra control... Let's see what it's capable of." _Aichi thought

Back to Sakura...

" What is that jutsu?"

" What is it?" Sakura ask

" Naruto's chakra is forming into... Yes, almost like a shuriken."

" Futon: Rasen Shuriken?! Naruto!" Sakura said

Back to Naruto...

" All that you've done here... Where's the "peace" in that?!" Naruto ask

" You're only looking at the tree, not the whole forest. You don't know the true meaning of peace. So let yourself be captured. Your death will lead to peace." Pain said

" I told you... to shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled and threw the Rasen Shuriken

_" He threw it! Like a shuriken!" _Aichi thought

The Pains avoided the attack. But the Rasen Shuriken started to expand itself.

" Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant bird was summoned. Naruto dodged the bird.

" Deidara was right. He does not listen." Pain said

Aichi was left to deal with the bird.

_" Like I'll let the likes of you defeat me!" _Aichi thought

He made some hand signs.

_" I'm using the Psyqualia!" _

The Psyqualia in his eyes, expanded in front of the bird. The bird tried to escape.

" It's no use escaping!" Aichi said

The bird was sucked into the Psyqualia portal.

" Successfully sending this one to a space-time space. It can never escape." Aichi said

The Boss Toad and the other two are having their own troubles.

" Chief..."

Naruto parried away a Pain's rod.

" You're slowing down. It seems your Senjutsu power is decreasing. Did you use up your Senjutsu chakra with that last attack?" Pain ask

_" Oh no... I'm about to lose Sennin Mode! I have to bring this guy down before Sennin Mode runs out!_"

Shima made a sandstorm. Boss Toad was thrown to Naruto.

" Oh. Good plan." Aichi said

Boss Toad suddenly breathed out tons of smoke.

" But it doesn't seem like a good plan either. It's going to hurt Chief Toad's mouth." Aichi murmured

Boss Toad opened his mouth and Naruto and one of the Pains came out. The summoned beasts also disappeared.

" You've exhausted your Senjutsu. Now is my chance." Pain charged forward

" Like I'll let you." Aichi said, going in front of Naruto

Pain stopped.

" You still have your Sennin Mode. Then, I'll finish you off first." Pain said, drawing his rod

Aichi braced himself for the attack. Pain's rod was parried away by the sword again.

" A defense in Sennin Mode." Pain said

" Futon: Dragon Blade Rasengan!"

Aichi released his wind style. A dragon's head attacked the Pains.

" Wow."

" I'm not done with you yet! Futon: Wind Blade Barrage!"

Barrage of wind blades attacked them.

_" If I remember, Aichi's Sennin Mode allows him to see and sense an opponent's chakra. His eyes also enables him to see things at a slower rate thus able to predict the opponent's move faster. And his Psyqualia... he can hear his cards' voices so the cards can warn him about anything. We just have to make sure that his body doesn't get too stressed out from the fight." _Naruto thought

" It seems you have reached your limit." Pain said

" Huh?"

Aichi's eyes blanked out and collapsed.

" Aichi! Get a hold of yourself!" Naruto said

Pain charged forward again.

" Damn! Chief Toad! I'm gonna go into Sennin Mode again! Get away from me now! I don't want you to get caught up in my Rasen Shuriken! Take Aichi with you!" Naruto yelled

Chief Toad took Aichi and jumped away from Naruto. Naruto took his giant scroll out.

" Let's do this, Naruto-boy! Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Fukasaku said

Another clone who was at Mount Myoboku appeared. Naruto released the jutsu and got back his Sennin Mode. He kicked Pain hard. Pain got flung towards the side. Naruto readied his Rasen Shuriken and threw it.

" All right! You're mine!" Naruto said

All of a sudden, the jutsu got absorbed.

" Wh-What is this?!" Naruto clone said

Another Pain was in front.

" That's right. This is the one that absorbs ninjutsu." Naruto said

" But I thought we already took care of him." Naruto clone said

Naruto looked behind him. The Pain that uses the giant head is also there.

" What is that?" Naruto ask

" It seems that Pain is the key player." Katsuyu said

" The one that Jii-chan Sennin spoke of..." The Naruto clone said

" The one that can resurrect the dead?" The other Naruto clone ask

" He must be the Pain who possesses that power. That's why when they lined up in formation... that Pain stepped back to take the rearmost position of the troop. And the most troublesome Pain is the one on the left. He can repel all jutsu and attacks, and pull things toward him. He hasn't shown his powers yet, which is suspicious. Perhaps, for some reason, he's not able to utilize his powers yet." Katsuyu said

" Either way... We have to get rid of the guy in the back! Along with some Smoke Bombs! All right!" Naruto said

He used his Rasengan on the ground, creating a smoke screen. The Rasen Shuriken was released after that.

" It's useless." The Pain began to absorb the attack again

It was a Transformation Jutsu to distract him. Naruto knocked the Pain over and the real Rasen Shuriken was aimed at the other Pain behind.

" You can't dodge this! This time, I got you for sure!" Naruto said

But the Rasen Shuriken got repelled.

" My powers has finally returned." Pain said

" He repelled the kid's Rasen Shuriken!" Boss Toad exclaimed

Aichi woke up. He got ready to go into Sennin Mode again. Meanwhile, Naruto covered the Pain's eyes.

" It's not over yet!" Naruto said

From above, a clone jumped down.

" Senjutsu: Rasengan Barrage!"

" What?!"

Pain got knocked out.

" Two more left!" Naruto said

" But... what did that kid just do?" Boss Toad ask

" Back there, the first Rasen Shuriken was a transformation by Naruto-boy himself. That Pain was unaware of that and tried to absorb that jutsu." Fukasaku explained

" I get it! So that's why Naruto appeared."

" Pain can only absorb ninjutsu. So he took a direct hit when Naruto-boy tackled him." Fukasaku said

" I see... The three-stage attack was for that purpose. Hey, kid! You done yet?" Boss Toad ask

" Just. Now I'm joining in the battle again." Aichi replied

Aichi jumped down from Boss Toad and head towards Naruto's direction.

" Sorry to keep you waiting." Aichi said

" Oh. You're awake." Naruto said

" Is that the first thing you have to say? Anyway, let's continue what we are doing." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Naruto was going to punch the Pain under him. The Naruto clone was going to hit the Pain in front of him. Pain outstretch his hands.

_" What is he doing?" _Aichi thought

" Almighty Push!"

As if they got pushed or repelled, they were thrown off and hit the ground hard.

" Ow..."

" Are you alright, Naruto-boy, Aichi-boy?" Fukasaku ask

" Yeah..."

" Somehow..."

" Damn it! What was that jutsu just now?!" Naruto ask

" It seems the core of Pain's power has returned." Katsuyu replied

" Him, huh?"

" No doubt he used the same jutsu to blow up the village. The more power he uses, the longer the interval before he can use the next jutsu." Katsuyu said

" That's why he couldn't use that repelling jutsu until just now. What are my options? Ninjutsu and taijutsu won't work." Naruto said

" Choji-kun brought us information. The minimum interval between Pain's jutsu is about five seconds. You must target and strike during that interval." Katsuyu said

" Only five seconds?"

" You'll have to trap him with genjutsu." Fukasaku said

" But how?! I suck at genjutsu!" Naruto said

" I don't know a single thing about genjutsu. I can only release genjutsu." Aichi said

" We'll do it!" Fukasaku said

" Just like before." Shima said

" Just like before?" Naruto ask

" Yes. During the battle between Jiraiya-boy and Pain, that was our means of escape." Shima said

Boss Toad and the other two were still handling Pain.

" Almighty Push..."

Boss Toad and the other two got pushed hard as well.

" Chief Toad!"

The three toads got flung to three different directions.

" Damn it! He even took out Chief Toad and the others!" Naruto said

" Hey, we must hurry and launch the genjutsu." Fukasaku said

" Performing a duet in front of everyone is so embarrassing." Shima said

" Quit complaining and do it!" Fukasaku said

" I know already!"

" This genjutsu requires an enormous amount of Senjutsu chakra. In other words, it will take a little time before the jutsu activates." Fukasaku said

" I'm gonna go for that five-second interval! As long as you take in enough Senjutsu chakra, start the genjutsu!" Naruto said

" Remember... You only have one shadow clone left to take in Senjutsu chakra for you, Naruto-boy. Once that's gone, it'll be impossible to fight while taking in Senjutsu chakra, as it requires you not to move. And your Sennin Mode will run out in five minutes." Fukasaku said

" Using shadow clones to help you maintain stillness and take in Senjutsu chakra was a good idea. But why didn't you make more of them?" Shima ask

" It's like trying to look to the right and to the left at the same time. We've divided the task, but taking in Senjutsu chakra is extremely difficult. At Naruto-boy's current level, two shadow clones was his limit." Fukasaku said

" On top of that, I can only produce three shadow clones for battle. Any more would interfere with those taking in Senjutsu chakra." Naruto said

" I see... Either way, prolonging things isn't to our advantage." Shima said

Naruto nodded...

" You are strong indeed. This is the farthest Pain has ever been pushed. However... Universal Pull." Pain said

Naruto and Aichi got pulled towards Pain. The other Pain punched Naruto in the stomach and got him in an arm lock while Aichi got hit by Pain's rod. Only a graze on his arm but it was painful.

" Naruto-kun!"

" That's enough. Don't worry. I won't kill you. You are a precious Jinchuriki." Pain said

" Hah! It doesn't hurt at all! Don't underestimate our Sennin Mode! Now it's my turn..." Naruto paused

" You are right. That is a problem." Pain said

Aichi saw Naruto's chakra being absorbed.

" Capture of the Kyuubi, accomplished." Pain said

" Naruto-kun!" Aichi said

He started to make hand signs but...

" You... are interesting. That power... is something none of us has seen before." Pain grabbed his hands

" Let go!"

" Hey! Let Aichi go! You don't have me... yet." Naruto said

" Quite tenacious, aren't you?" Pain said

Naruto tried to absorb Nature Energy.

" You've finally resigned, huh? Now then... We're going to get to the bottom of your power." Pain said

Aichi tried making hand signs again but was stopped. The Pain that was holding Naruto started to transform.

" You know, Nature Energy is really hard to control." Naruto said

The Pain started to turn into a stone frog and Naruto broke free.

" What is this?" Pain said

" Naruto-kun... I'm so glad you're alright." Aichi said

" Senjutsu chakra has its risk after all." Pain said

" Now, it's just you..." Naruto said

" Well... Not quite." Pain said

" What do you mean?" Naruto said

" These Pains are puppets. There is another manipulating these Pains. The real pain." Katsuyu said

" The real Pain?!" Naruto said

" Naruto-kun, I can see that there's some chakra flowing into the Pains but I still can't confirm where it is coming-!" Aichi stopped

Pain has stabbed his rod into him but avoiding anything vital, enough to make him faint or just make him unable to move for some time.

" You've talked enough. I'll bring you back as well after the Kyuubi is captured." Pain said, taking out the rod

" Aichi! You!" Naruto said

Fukasaku and Shima just finished their preparations.

" All right! We're ready! Let's do it, Ma!" Fukasaku said

" Gotcha!" Shima said

But Pain pulled Fukasaku towards him.

" Pa!" Shima yelled

" Jii-chan Sennin!" Naruto yelled

Naruto was about to save him but he was too late, Fukasaku got stabbed by the Pain.

" Pa!"

" You!" Naruto yelled

" Fuka...saku...sama..." Aichi struggled to say

Naruto ran towards Pain and Pain threw Fukasaku towards him.

" Universal Pull."

Pain pulled Naruto towards him and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground. Pain grabbed both of his hands and he pulled out his rod and stabbed it into both of Naruto's hands. Naruto screamed in pain.

" Has this tamed you a little, Kyuubi?" Pain said

" Na-Naruto...kun" Aichi struggled to stand up

" You stay down as well. I don't want someone interesting get killed yet. But..." Pain said

Pain stabbed Aichi one more time before Aichi fainted.

" This should stop you." Pain said

" Aichi! You! What are you?! Just what do you want?! Why are you doing all of this?!" Naruto ask

" Why, you ask? Things always happen without warning. And the reason becomes apparent afterwards. This situation... Perhaps I will explain to you. You asked me why I am doing all of this. Even if I told you why, I doubt that would change anything. But what if we tried to have a discussion once more?" Pain ask

" I have nothing to discuss with you." Naruto said

" My goal is something even Jiraiya Sensei was unable to achieve. As I mentioned earlier... Create peace, and bringing about justice." Pain said

" Peace? Justice? Yeah, right... Don't give me that crap! My master! My Sensei! My friends! My village! After everything you've done, don't you dare talk about peace and justice!" Naruto said

While Naruto was saying all of this, Aichi managed to keep his consciousness and he made hand signs and started to heal his wounds.

" Then tell me what your goal is?" Pain ask

" I'm gonna kill you! And bring peace back to the Ninja World!" Naruto said

" I see.. That is noble of you. That is justice indeed. However... _My _family... _My _friends... _My _village... They suffered the same fate as this village, by you Konoha Ninjas. How is it fair to only allow you people to preach about peace and justice?" Pain said

" What are you talking about?!" Naruto ask

" The Land of Fire and Konoha had grown too big. To protect its national interests, it forces feudal clans to wage war against each other, and profited from it. Otherwise, the nation and the people of the villages would have starve. However, our little nation and its villages become the battlefields for the Great Nation's war. And each time, our nation was ravaged and laid to waste. After all the fighting subsided, things stabilized in the Great Nation. And our little nation was left to suffer the pain and misery. You and I seek the same thing. We are trying to establish the peace that Jiraiya Sensei so desired. You and I are not different at all. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I delivered to Konoha, is no different from what you are trying to do to me. The pain of losing something dear to you is the same. And both of us know that pain all too well. Your friend might also be the same. You have your justice... And I have mine. We are both ordinary men, driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However, there is justice in vengeance, then justice will only breed more vengeance. And trigger a cycle of hatred. We are living in the middle of such a phenomenon right now. We know what the past has been and we can predict what the future will be. That is history as we know it. So we cannot help but believe that humans are incapable of understanding each other. The world of the ninja is ruled by hatred." Pain said

Naruto remembered the time he talked to Jiraiya about the hatred in the ninja world.

" How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace? I want to hear your answer." Pain said

" I don't have an answer... to something like that." Naruto said

" I formed the Akatsuki in order to stop this cycle of hatred. I can put an end to this. For that, I need the power of your Kyuubi... I will use the power of every Bijuu to create a Bijuu Weapon, many time more potent than the power that destroyed this village. A power enough to wipe out an entire nation entirely." Pain said

" A Bijuu Weapon?!" Naruto exclaimed

_" Tch. The wounds that he inflicted on me are too deep... It's going to take a lot more time than I thought for my wounds to completely heal. Even if I can just heal a little bit... I need to use Psyqualia again but... It's too risky. I'll just wait for the wounds to heal." _Aichi thought

" The world will know true pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world will be on the road to stability and peace." Pain said

" But that kind of peace... It's nothing but a fake!" Naruto said

" Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved. And after several decades, the pain too will eventually fade with time. It will no longer be a deterrent and humanity will begin to battle once more. This time, they themselves will use the Bijuu Weapon against one another and reconfirm what true pain is. And then peace will be restored again, for a time. In the course of this endless cycle of hatred... Pain will give rise to momentary peace. That is my dream." Pain said

_" I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I still can't move. Please hold on for a bit longer. Tch. The wounds are still quite deep. I need to hurry." _Aichi thought

" You argue that my vision of peace is a fake. But in this cursed world, there is nothing more fictional than a peace where people can truly understand one another." Pain said

" Ero-Sennin believed that the day would come when people truly understand one another. You're wrong!" Naruto said

" Empty words... What can you do when you can't even back up your answer? All you are good for... is giving me the power of the Kyuubi. Like I told you earlier, your death will lead to peace." Pain said

He started stabbing a few sides of Naruto's body.

" Now then... it's your friend's turn." Pain said

" S-Stay away from Aichi... Don't..." Naruto said

Pain stabbed Aichi as well.

_" I can feel it... Pain's chakra is flowing into me... I can't use my chakra anymore... I'm sorry... Naruto-kun..." _Aichi thought before blacking out

" I've avoided any vital spots and kept them shallow. But you will no longer be able to move on your own." Pain said

" Snap out of it, Lad! No matter what he says, you must not listen! You're the Child of Prophecy! The savior of this world! Jiraiya-boy and Pa sacrificed themselves because they believed that! So you cannot lose! If you give up now, I won't forgive you!" Shima yelled

Shima got pushed by Pain.

" Noisy frog." Pain said

" You!" Naruto said

" I guess I'll be taking you two now..." Pain said

Hinata suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_" How cruel... Restricting Naruto-kun's movement with those poles." _Hinata thought (Episode 166, 09:27)

Hinata noticed someone else lying unconscious on the ground.

_" That's... Aichi-kun?! Cruel... he's been wounded so badly." _Hinata thought

" I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Hinata said

" Reinforcements?" Pain said

" Why'd you come out here?! Get away quickly! You're no match..." Naruto said

" I know. I'm just being... selfish." Hinata said

" What are you saying?! Don't put yourself in danger like this!" Naruto said

" I'm here because I want to be. This time... I'm going to save you, Naruto-kun. I was always crying, and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times... But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto-kun. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I want to be at your side, always. You changed me, Naruto-kun! You smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die... if it means I can protect you! Because... I love you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata confessed

Hinata got into fighting stance. Hinata turned and broke off one of the rods on Naruto. But before she could do it a second time, Pain pushed her away.

_" What?" _Hinata thought

She got up and charged again. She was about to do it again but Pain pushed her away again.

" Hinata!" Naruto shouted

Pain got in front of Naruto and Aichi.

_" I can't get close to them! I must do something!" _Hinata thought

Hinata prepared for her next attack and charged at Pain.

" Gentle Step... Twin Lion Fists!"

Hinata tried punching Pain a few times but all of a sudden, Pain stopped moving and Hinata landed a punch on him.

_" Now's my chance!" _Hinata thought

She punched another rod off Naruto's body.

_" One more time!" _Hinata thought

Before she could land another hit, she got pushed by Pain again, up into the air and falling.

" Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Hey! Damn it... Hinata!" Naruto yelled

He heard Hinata's breathing.

" Hinata!" Naruto yelled

Hinata got up and started limping her way towards Naruto.

" Stop... Don't come, Hinata." Naruto plead

Hinata continued walking, ignoring his plead. But she collapsed again when she was about to reach Naruto. Hinata crawled towards him.

" I don't understand. Why would someone weak like you try to resist? Why fight me? Knowing... that you'll die?" Pain ask

" I stand by what I say. Because that's... my Ninja Way..." Hinata said

Hinata got pushed up into the air by Pain again then pulled back down to earth causing a huge crash. Pain pulled out his rod and stabbed her.

" It was just like this... My parents were killed before my very eyes... by ninja from Konoha. Out of love, sacrifice is born... Hate is born... and we are able to know pain. Yes... Know pain." Pain said

Something pulsed in Naruto and a huge explosion was heard, Sakura and the others glanced at the battlefield and noticed the red chakra going up into the clouds.

" What's that?!" Misaki ask

Back at the battlefield, red chakra was surrounding Naruto.

" Do you hate me?" Pain ask

Red eyes appeared and a loud roaring was heard.

" The power of the Kyuubi... It's responding to Naruto's rage." Pain said

Naruto transformed and beginned attacking Pain.

" Do you hate me? Do you still think people can truly understand one another?" Pain ask

Naruto started transforming again. This time, one more tail emerged and bones surrounded him. Aichi managed to wake up after some of the attacks hit the rods that were stabbed in him. He saw everything.

" Oh no... Naruto-kun... It can't be... The Kyuubi..." Aichi said

" Your actions are justified. But know this... My pain is far greater than yours!" Pain said

He punched the ground and water emerged from out of nowhere.

" Let's go!" Pain said

The attacks started again.

" I have to hurry and heal myself!" Aichi said

He made the handsigns and concentrated on his healing.

" This is going to take longer than I thought." Aichi said

The wounds that were inflicted on him were too deep for him to completely heal by himself.

_" But... if I go into Sennin Mode now... The wounds will open again... What am I going to do?!"_ Aichi thought

He saw multiple attacks being shot at Pain.

" Stop, Naruto-kun!" Aichi yelled

" Is that all you've got?" Pain ask

Another attack shot at Pain.

" Not bad." Pain said

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and the others are...

" This chakra... I've felt it before. What's going on?" Sakura ask

" Hinata-sama went out to save Naruto." The Hyuuga member replied

" Don't tell me she's..."

* * *

Back to the battle...

Pain and Naruto were still fighting when the crystal Tsunade gave Naruto glowed and green glow surrounded him.

" That's the necklace Tsunade-sama gave him." Aichi said

Naruto pulled out the necklace and broke it.

" No way... Even the sealing jutsu embedded in it isn't working?" Aichi said

Naruto started his attacks again and threw Pain off somewhere into the water and he swam in the water.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said

Naruto started to do something. But before he completed it, Pain stopped it and a huge explosion occurred.

" Naruto-kun!" Aichi yelled

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and the others are...

" What was that?!" Sakura exclaimed

" Aichi..." Misaki said

" Brother... Please be alright." Kamui said

" Oh my god... What is that?" The Hyuuga member said

" How is Naruto and Aichi doing?" Sakura ask

" How should I put it? Naruto is showing six tails right now. At this rate, he may end up transforming into the Kyuubi." The Hyuuga member replied

" Then, what about Aichi?" Misaki ask

" The boy you are talking about seems to be severely wounded, he's healing himself now but... he doesn't seem to be able to completely heal himself in time to do anything, let alone move." The Hyuuga member replied

" No way... Brother." Kamui said

" Aichi... You need to be alright, please." Misaki said

" Katsuyu-sama, please tell everyone to evacuate immediately." Sakura said

* * *

Back to the battle...

Pain dodged another attack.

" The power of the Kyuubi... How magnificent." Pain said

He ran when Naruto broke the rock above him.

" Naruto-kun! Please stop!" Aichi yelled

Pain was suddenly in front of him.

" You're coming with me." Pain said

Pain grabbed him and went somewhere away from the village.

* * *

Sakura and the others were still observing everything.

" Both Naruto and Pain are moving away from the village. And that boy has been taken away by Pain as well." The Hyuuga member said

" What?" Sakura ask

" Brother has...?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Pain has taken him away somewhere?!" Misaki exclaimed

" It seems Pain is fleeing from the Kyuubi Naruto." The Hyuuga member said

" Serves him right!" Gamakichi laughed

" This is no time for laughs. We have to make sure Hinata is okay, and then do something about Naruto. The way he is now, he'll attack anyone in sight." Sakura said

" But why did Pain take Aichi away?" Misaki ask

" That boy seems to have some mysterious power in him, his chakra is something that I have never seen before. Like... there's something swirling, like a portal." The Hyuuga member said

" Mysterious power?"

" Swirling..."

Misaki and Kamui thought about it.

" It can't be..." Kamui said

" Psyqualia?!" The two exclaimed

* * *

Meanwhile, Pain was still fleeing from Naruto while carrying Aichi.

" Hey! Let go!" Aichi said

Pain jumped down a high cliff and landed safely and continued to flee. Pain landed on a log and stopped.

" Pain! What do you want with me?!" Aichi ask

" I've brought Tendo close enough." Pain said

Pain started to walk and hid behind a tree. He placed Aichi down and tied him up with a seal.

" What do you think you are doing?!" Aichi ask

" Planetary Devastation..." Pain said

Pain made a handsign. He released a tiny black ball. The attack that Naruto shot almost hit Aichi while Pain dodged it.

" Planetary Devastation!"

The black ball started to draw in everything. The gravitational power was so strong that it pulled up most of the ground.

" Pain! Stop it!" Aichi said

Naruto started to approach them, Pain stopped him but Naruto blasted the attack to pieces but also got drawn into the black ball.

" Naruto-kun!" Aichi shouted

Naruto blasted attacks everywhere and Pain shielded them with the rocks.

" Naruto-kun!"

The rocks suddenly erupted with red chakra and a monster came out of it.

" No way... It's already eight tails?!" Aichi exclaimed

The monster continued roaring but something is telling Aichi to not worry about Naruto.

_" Please! Naruto-kun! Snap out of it!" _Aichi thought

" He is crawling out of the Planetary Devastation. What incredible strength. I must increase the size..." Pain said

Before Pain could do anything, the monster disappeared.

" The Kyuubi... disappeared?" Pain said

Pain noticed something... On the rocks... Naruto was standing there in Sennin Mode!

" Naruto-kun!" Aichi said

" His doubt is gone... What happened? Does he now have control over the Kyuubi?" Pain said

Pain suddenly flinched. The rocks started to crumble and Naruto made his way down. Katsuyu came out of Naruto's clothes.

" I thought I was going to die!" Katsuyu said

Naruto looked around.

" What the...? That's where the village is... What happened?" Naruto ask

" You did it, Naruto-kun, when you were in the Kyuubi state." Katsuyu replied

" She's alive. I can sense Hinata's chakra." Naruto said

" I was worried, but no casualties resulted from your assault in the Kyuubi state. We were lucky." Katsuyu said

" I see. Thank goodness. What a relief." Naruto said

He wiped his tears away but realized something else.

" Oh yeah! Where is Aichi?" Naruto ask

" Naruto-kun, look in front of you." Katsuyu said

Naruto looked in front to see Aichi beside Pain, tied up by a seal.

" Aichi! You! Let him go!" Naruto said

" It's time to settle this. Have you come to understand a little of what pain is? Unless you know the same pain, you cannot truly know each other. And even if you get to know others, there can be no understandings. That is the truth. Or do you want to experience it again? The pain when someone is killed before you again." Pain said, bringing out his rod

Aichi flinched.

" Stop!" Naruto said

" Just like how it's useless to chase after Sasuke." Pain said

" Take me to where the real Pain is! I want to speak to you face-to-face." Naruto said

" Hmmm... So you figured that out? Jiraiya Sensei and now you... You Konoha Ninja are quite impressive. However, our discussion is over. Talking with you will change nothing." Pain said

" Let me talk to him!" Naruto said

" Sennin Mode... It seems you can only throw two of those nasty chakra shuriken. Isn't that so? After that, you will run out of Sennin Mode!" Pain said

" I guess I have no choice but to fight you!" Naruto said

" If both of your shurikens miss, you shall lose. I will give you no more chances. All that's left is to dodge your attack, and then bring your half-dead body with me." Pain said

" Too bad then... I'll just look for the real Pain myself!" Naruto said

" But how?" Katsuyu ask

" I have an idea." Naruto said

Naruto dodged Pain's attack and sent him flying by kicking and breaking his rod, after that he stabbed himself with the rod.

" Found you!" Naruto said

" You!" Pain said

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Now, smoke bombs!" Naruto said

" Right!" The clones said

They threw the smoke bombs. Pain dodged the shurikens' attacks or so he thought. The ground suddenly broke and revealed Naruto's clones.

" We still have two seconds! Go!" Naruto said

In the smoke bomb, he also released Aichi from the seals and Aichi went into Sennin Mode.

" Fuuton: Kamikaze!"

Aichi sent out his attack but got pushed back together with Naruto.

" Someone like you who has no answer... should just give up!" Pain said

The clones the Naruto made helped back them up. Naruto started to form his Rasengan.

" Let's go, Aichi!" Naruto said

" Yes!"

" Give up..." Naruto said

Naruto got thrown into the air by his clones.

_" I'm going to try one more time!" _Aichi thought

" Fuuton: Kamikaze!"

" ... on me giving up! Rasengan!" Naruto said

The attacks landed on Pain, hard. Pain now lie on the ground, unconscious.

" Pain operated by receiving chakra through these sticks. Once it's taken out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore." Naruto said

" We should be going to the real Pain soon." Aichi said

" But you're wounded..." Naruto said

Aichi shook his head.

" I also want to know why he's doing this." Aichi said

" Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said

~ After awhile~

They arrived at a tree that was disguised. Naruto opened the entrance and entered.

" Konan. Get back." Nagato said

" But Nagato..." Konan said

" It's all right." Nagato said

" Are you the real Pain?" Naruto ask

" So peace has stumbled on me. Do you hate me?" Nagato ask

" Naruto-kun, calm down." Aichi whispered

" You're facing the object of your vendetta... Do you wish to exact revenge?" Nagato ask

" Nothing in this world will change even if you kill Pain now and inflict your revenge. All it will be is self-satisfaction." Konan said

Naruto clenched his fist.

" If you could not find the answer, then there is nothing you can do, but to do the just thing and sacrifice yourself for the peace which I am about to create." Nagato said

The machine under Nagato fired something. It did hit someone but it was both Naruto and Aichi, with Aichi taking most of the hit.

" Aichi! Why did you shield me?!" Naruto ask

" Because... we're... friends, right?" Aichi said

" At this close distance... I can easily control your movements with my chakra. Rest assured. I've avoided hitting your vital spots. For you are invaluable, Jinchuriki. But... I guess your friend might be important too. That power... What is it?" Nagato ask

Naruto raised his head and his eyes revealed both Sennin Mode and Kyuubi's eyes. Nagato started to act weird.

" What's wrong, Nagato?" Konan ask

" I came here... intending to talk to you. But, I also wanted to confirm something." Naruto said

" Confirm... something?" Nagato said

" I wanted to confirm my feelings. If I stood before my enemy... what would I do? I wasn't sure of myself." Naruto said

" And?"

" I can't forgive you! Even now, I want to kill you so badly... I can't stop shaking!" Naruto said

Aichi's eyes widened when he saw the eyes.

" Naruto...kun?" Aichi said

Naruto removed the rod out of their bodies. Naruto threw the rod aside and charged at Nagato. Konan came in front of Nagato.

" N-Naruto-kun!" Aichi shouted

Naruto suddenly stopped.

" Ero-Sennin said he believed that the day would come when people can truly understand each other. I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that... Even when he said he'd entrust me with finding the answer. I got excited, taking it as a sign that he acknowledged me as his student." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun..." Aichi said

" Thinking back... I finally understand what Ero-Sennin meant. That it's not so simple." Naruto said

" Still, it doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Words of forgiveness comes easy. Love does not." Nagato said

" Yeah... You're right about that." Naruto said

" Jiraiya Sensei's words reflects an idealism from an era long past. It is far removed from reality. Didn't you say you would kill me and bring peace to the Ninja World? Even if you seek vengeance for your own satisfaction, if that is your idea of justice, so be it. You're not a god. After witnessing this harsh reality, do you still really believe Jiraiya-sensei's silly ramblings?" Nagato ask

" I believe him... Because... Jiraiya-sensei is... the best sensei I've ever learnt from..." Aichi said

" When I found out you were Ero-Sennin's student, I wanted to ask you one thing." Naruto said

" What is it?" Nagato ask

" How could the Ero-Sennin's students turn out the way you did? I understand you're not like the Akatsuki members who kill out of sheer enjoyment. But I don't know a thing about you guys. That's why... I want to hear your stories, then come up with an answer." Naruto said

" Very well... We will tell you about our pain." Nagato said

Aichi's wounds are still severe but he listened to Nagato's story.

" Two moments define my greatest pain. One is the death of my parents. It was when the Hidden Rain Village became involved in the Great Nations' War and was turned into a battlefield. My mother and father died in the war that Konoha started. I've never forgotten the pain of that moment. I've endured it to this very day. This pain turned into hatred and made my powers blossom. It wasn't until later that I realized I was the one who killed the two ninja. Food become scarce, so I left my house. It was then that I met Konan, who stands before you, and a boy named Yahiko. They were also war orphans. But they were strong, fighting desperately to stay alive. And I joined them. For kids without family, there was no other choice. Yet even in such a reality, Yahiko never lost hope. It was Jiraiya Sensei and his two comrades. They would later become known as the Legendary Sannin of the Konoha. Their opponent was Hanzo, leader of the Hidden Rain. The battle raged on. And... That's when... Yahiko's dream became my dream. But pursuing the Konoha's Sannin was no simple task. Going after ninja meant going deep into the battle zone even though we were just kids. There's no way a ninja would leave tracks behind. The Konoha's Sannin were not easy to find. But Yahiko refused to give up hope. We headed deeper into the battle zone. We believed that the greater the intensity of battle, the more likely we'd find the Sannin. Fate took us straight to the Konoha's Sannin. We finally found him. We found Jiraiya Sensei." Nagato said

Naruto clenched his fist. Coughing was heard behind him. He turned around to find Aichi's wound getting bigger.

" Aichi!" Naruto exclaimed

Naruto ran to his side.

" Are you okay?! Get a hold of yourself!" Naruto said

" I-I'm fine... N-Nagato... Y-You can continue..." Aichi said

" How can you be fine?! You took the attack for me!" Naruto said

" Let him continue... please..." Aichi said

" Aichi... A-Alright..." Naruto said

" But I couldn't truly accept a Konoha Ninja. I'm sure you would understand why. My parents were killed by ninja of Konoha. But Jiraiya Sensei seemed a little different than them. The four of us started living together. Soon after, a certain accident took place." Nagato said

" Incident?" Naruto said

" A lingering ninja attacked us and nearly killed Yahiko. That was when I struck out and killed that ninja instead. And I did it... without realizing it. It seems I possessed a special power. The Ocular Jutsu known as the Rinnegan. As a result, Jiraiya Sensei, who had been hesitant about training us, began to teach us ninjutsu. He said he was teaching us so we could protect ourselves. But, I think, in my case, it was so I could control the power of the Rinnegan. But I was afraid of my power. Hate had caused me to go berserk. I thought what I did was wrong and was consumed with guilt. But Sensei pulled me from the depths. Knowing pain helps us to grow up, to mature. And to grow up means being able to think and make one's decisions on their own. To know and reflect on pain, and come up with your own answer. Jiraiya Sensei seemed to be asking himself the same question. Ha hadn't found an answer either. Just like you haven't. Back then, I was able to come up with an answer right away. Three years passed. I felt that I had grown stronger physically and mentally through training. But Jiraiya Sensei's words always kept coming back to me from somewhere deep inside. Sensei had told me that perhaps the answer rested in my Rinnegan. With Yahiko as our leader, we began to take action. Our organization quickly gained fame. People approved of our efforts to build peace without the use of force. But the world was at war. The Three Great Nations' War between the Stone, Konoha and Sand villages. Hanzo, the leader of the Hidden Rain, heard rumors about our organization and approached us. We couldn't be ignore anymore. He wanted to use us as the axis to negotiate peace with the three Great Nations. We were to use our power to secure an agreement of peace among the three nations. We agreed to cooperate in his proposal. But that was the beginning of all of misfortunes. We were naive children." Nagato said

" Misfortunes? What happened?" Naruto ask

Aichi started to cough more. This time, some blood came out.

" Aichi!" Naruto exclaimed

" Because of that, Yahiko died." Nagato said

" Died?!"

" It was all a trap laid by Hanzo. He suspected that we would steal his power over the Hidden Rain from him. For that reason alone, Yahiko was... The following day... we went to a certain location to make arrangements. Hanzo's subordinates and the Konoha's Anbu Black Ops were already there. Hanzo had schemed with a man named Danzo from Konoha to get rid of us. Danzo teamed up with Hanzo in order to usurp the seat of Hokage. Hanzo teamed up with Danzo to protect his own position of power. Yahiko died... And from then on, I took over as the leader of our organization. I thought I had grown up. But nothing had changed at all. It was just like the time my parents died. I was wrong. I realized that the answer I had come up with was nothing more than crap. I owed him my life. He was my dream. He was my irreplaceable friend for whom I would have gladly died. Yahiko's death... That was my second pain. Since that day, countless comrades fought and died. One by one... One after another... They continued to die. The peace-addled citizens of the Land of Fire... The small commissions they pay to Konoha become war funds. The Land of Fire is fully aware of having taken part in war, yet they falsely proclaim peace. The peace you great nations enjoy only exists precariously atop the sacrifices of us small nations. To us, your peace means violence. Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. So long as humanity exists, hate will also exist. True peace cannot exist in this cursed world. Everything Jiraoya Sensei said is wishful thinking! I have told you my story. Now let me hear your answer." Nagato said

" You may be right. I also think the same way." Naruto said

" I see..."

" I get where you're coming from now. But I still... can't forgive you. I still hate you." Naruto said

" Then you want to settle this?" Nagato ask

" But... Ero-Sennin believed in me, and left me his quest. So I'm going to believe Ero-Sennin's belief. That's my answer. So... I won't kill you guys." Naruto said

" You'll believe in what Jiraiya-Sensei believed? I see. So that's your answer. And do you expect us to wait... until you make this world a peaceful place? Don't play with me! It's far too late for me to believe in Jiraiya's words! There's no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in this cursed world, peace is impossible!" Nagato said

" Then... Then... I'll break that curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!" Naruto said

" You... That's..." Nagato said

" Nagato? What's wrong?" Konan ask

" Those... words..."

~ Time skip~

Kakashi carried Naruto back to the village while Aichi followed behind. They could hear cheers erupting. Aichi hid behind a tree... The shyness of the boy...

" Everybody was awaiting for you two to return." Kakashi said

Footsteps approached Naruto.

" You reckless idiot, Naruto!" Sakura said

She punched his head, caught him when he was about to fall and hugged him. Two other people were looking for the other blue-haired hero.

" Huh? Where's Brother?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. I don't see him." Misaki said

" Aichi's never the type to like so much attention. He's probably hiding somewhere in the forest after hearing the cheers." Shikamaru said

" Oh yeah. He was a shy person when we first met him." Kamui said

" Let's go. He's probably in the forest." Misaki said

" Yes!"

The two headed into the forest but Aichi was actually just one tree away from the village.

" Found you." Kamui said

" The villagers were looking for you." Misaki said

" Are you injured anywhere, Brother?" Kamui ask

" Um... No..." Aichi replied

" Really?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yes..."

" Then may I ask why are you covering your clothes?" Misaki ask

Aichi flinched. Kamui poked his hand that is covering the wound. Aichi winced.

" You _are_ wounded, aren't you?" Misaki ask

" Ahahaha..." Aichi laughed nervously

At that time, Naruto approached them.

" Oh! There you are! The villagers are looking for you!" Naruto said

" Huh?! Not now! Please!" Aichi said

" Come on!" Naruto said

In the end... He got dragged by the courtesy of Naruto... And got surrounded by kids for the second time.

* * *

After a few days of training and under the care of Sakura... The two somehow managed to fully recover without Sakura slapping or hitting them even more. But the deep wound inflicted on Aichi can open up again if he overworks himself so Aichi has to be cautious about what he does.

It was also time for them to go back to their home, Aichi needed to attend his new high school, Misaki was in second year in high school and Kamui is now in middle school. The three bid good luck and goodbyes and headed back home.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! More trouble will arise soon and how will everyone solve the problem? Find out in the upcoming chapters to come!


End file.
